Boy Meets Change
by corpangalover
Summary: Cory and Topanga have the perfect life at the moment but what happens when she gets pregnant? Will they manage? Will their parents support them? (Story 1 in series)
1. Arguments

Everything was great in Cory and Topanga's lives. Cory and Topanga loved each other very much and lived in an apartment near Topanga's law school and Cory's college. Topanga was graduating soon from law school and then she was gong to become a lawyer for Brown Elliot which was the biggest lawyer company in New York. Cory was training to be a teacher and he was also graduating soon. Then he would be able to start teaching just like his teacher/mentor Mr Feeny. He was also working part time at Mrs. Svorski's bakery so he would earn some money for him and Topanga. Eric lived with his girlfriend Ashley in an apartment near Cory and Topanga. Eric was working at an orphanage because of how good he was with Tommy and Ashley was a hair stylist. Jack and Rachel were engaged and they were living together in near Eric and Ashley. Shawn was waiting for Angela to come back like she had promised. He was living in an apartment by himself he was working to be a journalist so he was at college as well. But things were just about to change….

Topanga had been getting sick for the last few weeks and at first she hoped and prayed it was a tummy bug but as time past she was having second thoughts.

Topanga was lying in bed with her husbands arms tightly wrapped around her she had just woken up but she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She released her husband's arms and the covers and darted to the bathroom; the dinner from last night made reappearance's after she slumped down on the floor and closed her eyes. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead and opened her eyes to see you wonderful husband Cory Matthews sitting next to her.

Cory: Babe, are you alright?

Topanga: I'm fine.

Cory: Sweetie, I think you should go to the doctors; you've been getting sick for the past few weeks.

Topanga: Ok, will you come with me?

Cory: Of course.

Topanga: Let's get dressed and then I'll ring the doctors.

Cory: Ok Babe. Cory got dressed while Topanga had a shower and then he went down and made waffles slathered in butter and swimming in syrup which was Topanga's favourite. After Topanga had her shower she came down stairs and went over to Cory.

Topanga: Thanks for making breakfast.

Cory: No problem.

Topanga: I'll ring the doctors.

Cory: Ok.

On the phone

Topanga: Hi, I'd like to make an appointment to see dr. token.

Receptionist: Ok what's your name?

Topanga: Topanga Matthews.

Receptionist: Ok, what time suits you?

Topanga: How about 10:30am?

Receptionist: Ok we'll see you then Topanga, bye.

Topanga: Bye.

Topanga: The appointment is at 10:30am.

Cory: Ok Babe we have an hour an a half, what do you want to do?

Topanga: I don't mind, watch T.V?

Cory: Ok. They went and sat on the sofa and cuddled with each other. At 10:00am they decided to drive to the doctor's. They went to the front desk and checked in and then sat down and waited to be called.

Doctor: Topanga Matthews? Cory and Topanga got up and followed the doctor.

Doctor: So what's the matter Topanga?

Topanga: I been getting sick every morning and I've been really tired recently.

Doctor: When was the last time you had you period?

Topanga: I missed the last one.

Doctor: Ok I think we should run some tests. Please can you take a urine sample.

Topanga: Fine. Topanga went and took one and then came back and gave it to the doctor the doctor was testing it.

Doctor: Ok, Congratulations Mr and Mrs Matthews, your pregnant Topanga!

Cory: What?!

Doctor: Looks like you have a pregnant wife on your hands. I'll wait for you in reception and then we can book an appointment for your next visit.

Topanga: Ok, Honey are you happy?

Cory: Of course I am Topanga, I'm gunna be a Daddy!

Topanga: I'm gunna be a Mummy! Cory leaned over and kissed Topanga and put his hand on her flat stomach where their future child was growing.

Cory: This baby with make us love each other more than we already do.

Topanga: Shall we go and celebrate?

Cory: Yeah!

They went to reception and booked an appointment for 4 weeks from now which was April 2nd. They then decided to go to a café and celebrate.

Cory: What do you want to drink?

Topanga: I'll have a hot chocolate.

Cory: I'll get it for you.

Topanga: Thanks. Cory ordered two hot chocolates. Then he came back to Topanga.

Cory: So when should we tell everyone?

Topanga: We could invite everyone round to ours?

Cory: Perfect. He kissed Topanga. Once they had finished their hot chocolates they decided to go home and invite everyone round for tomorrow.

Cory: I'll call everyone if you want?

Topanga: I'll help you coz then it will be quicker and we'll have more time to snuggle.

Cory: Nice thinking. Topanga called Eric, Ashley, Rachel, Jack, Shawn and her parents who recently got back together and Cory called his parents, Morgan, Josh, Mr and Mrs Feeny.

Topanga: What should we have for dinner?

Cory: Spaghetti? This was Cory's favourite food that Topanga made and she wouldn't tell him her recipe.

Topanga: Ok Honey!

Cory: Let's tell everyone about our baby at dinner.

Topanga: Ok! Cory and Topanga watched a movie for the rest of the night and ended up falling asleep there wrapped up in each others arms.

The next day

Topanga woke up and rushed to the bathroom and was sick. She felt Cory's arm around her shoulders and looked up to face him.

Topanga: I hate being sick.

Cory: I know Honey, I hate hearing you be sick.

Topanga: What time is everyone coming?

Cory: 4:30pm so we have a while coz it's only 10:30am.

Topanga: Let's have some breakfast.

Cory: Ok. They went downstairs and had breakfast, Cory had cereal and Topanga had a smoothie. Then they got dressed and came back into the kitchen.

Topanga: What happens if everyone gets mad at us coz we're only 20.

Cory: They won't and if they do I'll be with you, I'll never leave you.

Topanga: Thanks. She leaned over and kissed Cory.

Cory: So what do you want, a girl or a boy?

Topanga: A girl, what about you?

Cory: I want whatever you want.

Topanga: I love you!

Cory: I love you too! He kissed Topanga's cheek. Then they decided to have lunch.

Cory: Watcha want?

Topanga: I'll have a wrap, I'll make it.

Cory: No Babe you can relax.

Topanga: I don't think it will stress the baby out if I make a wrap.

Cory: Better safe than sorry!

Topanga: Ok then Honey, I'll relax. They ate their lunch.

Cory: Honey, we're going to have to buy a bigger apartment or house because this won't be big enough to raise a baby in.

Topanga: I know, I've been thinking about that too, I think we should rent a bigger apartment.

Cory: Let's look on the website. They looked and looked but couldn't find one.

Topanga: What about this one? It has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room.

Cory: I love it, let's rent it straight away.

Topanga: Ok! They were looking at the house until the doorbell rang, Cory answered it and there was everyone.

Cory: Hi guys!

Amy: Hey Cory. She hugged him.

Cory: Hey Mum. Once everyone had said their hellos they sat down on the sofa and at the table.

Shawn: So why did you guys invite us?

Cory: We just thought it would be nice to get everyone together, right Topanga?

Topanga: Yeah since we don't get to see each other so much.

Shawn: Right. He still didn't believe them but decided to let it go. After a bit of talking Topanga decided to make dinner. After she had made it she served dinner and everyone sat at the table. Topanga looked at Cory asking whn they could tell everyone.

Cory: Uh..guys, Topanga and I have some news.

Alan: Which is?

Cory: We're having a baby! He held Topanga's hand tightly under the table. It was completely silent.

Shawn: Congrats you guys!

Cory: Thanks.

Amy: Topanga's pregnant?

Cory: Yeah.

Jedidiah: This is the stupidest thing you've ever done Topanga, I thought we raised you better than this!

Alan: Are you guys out of your mind you won't be able to raise a baby, you barley have enough money for yourselves.

Cory: We have plenty of money actually.

Amy: How did this happen?

Cory: Well we didn't feel like going out a couple of weeks ago so we-

Amy: I know that, how could you be so irresponsible and get Topanga pregnant?!

Cory: It wasn't planned.

Rhiannon: Don't expect us to support this baby of yours.

Topanga: Fine if you don't support us then why don't you just leave!

Jedidiah: That's what we'll do then. He grabbed Rhiannon's arm.

Jedidiah: Have a nice life! They walked out of the house and slammed the door.

Cory: Mum, Dad?

Alan: We're leaving as well. Amy and Alan went out and slammed the door as well. There were tears streaming down Topanga's face and she rushed out of the room and Cory followed her.

Mr Feeny: Well that was some news!

Eric: Yeah I can't believe my parents and Topanga's parents wouldn't support them.

Shawn: Yeah me neither.

Cory: Sweetie, don't worry about them, they'll come around.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yeah, now I don't want you to stress out, let's go down stairs and have dinner with everyone else.

Topanga: Ok. Cory kissed Topanga before holding her hand and going back into the kitchen.

Morgan: We want you guys to know that we fully support you!

Topanga: Thanks! For the rest of the evening they discussed their new baby. At about 9:00 everyone went home and Cory and Topanga went to bed and snuggled with each other slowly drifting of to sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **I know you guys are probably wondering why I'm starting a new story but I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to write it before I forget about it. I will still be writing my other story and hopefully a sequel. I hope you like this story. I didn't really know what to call this story. I ship Corpanga and Jacheal. There might be some shawngela later in the story though I haven't really decided yet. Please review because it means a lot to me!**


	2. Reuniting with an old friend

4 weeks later- April 2nd

Topanga was snuggled up to Cory in their bed; the sun was shining through the blinds. Topanga woke up; a wave of nausea came over her so she quickly rushed to the bathroom just in time as she puked her guts out. She felt Cory's arm wrap around her.

Topanga: I hate being sick in the morning.

Cory: I know babe, it breaks my heart when you're sick. Cory kissed her cheek.

Topanga: Let's get dressed.

Cory: Ok. He helped Topanga up and then they put their clothes on and went down stairs.

Cory: What do you want to eat?

Topanga: I'll make a smoothie.

Cory: I'll make it for you Hun.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yes, what do ya want?

Topanga: Surprise me! Cory got some blueberries and banana's and put them in the blender which was Topanga's favourite. Then he got out some cereal for him and put them on the table.

Topanga: This tastes nice!

Cory: What times the doctor's appointment?

Topanga: 10:00am.

Cory: Which is in 2 hours.

Topanga: What do you wanna do?

Cory: I dunno, when the doctor can tell do you wanna know whether our baby is a boy or girl?

Topanga: Yeah I do what about you?

Cory: I want what you want.

Topanga: You're so sweet! She kissed Cory passionately.

Cory: What was that for?

Topanga: I love you!

Cory: I love you too! They decided to watch T.V until it was time to go, then they got into their car and drove to the doctors, checked in and sat down waiting to be called.

Receptionist: Topanga Matthews. Cory and Topanga followed the doctor to his room and Topanga lay down on the bed and Cory sat next to her and held her hand.

Doctor Token: How are you Mr and Mrs Matthews?

Topanga: We're great.

Dr. Token: Are you getting sick in the morning Mrs Matthews?

Topanga: Yes.

Dr. Token: Ok today we're going to do an ultrasound so can you roll down your shirt?

Topanga: Ok. She rolled down her shirt and Dr. Token put some gel on her stomach and looked on the screen.

Dr. Token: Ok you are 2 months pregnant and your baby is very healthy, I think your baby will born in the beginning of December 2001.

Cory: Can we find out the gender?

Dr. Token: No, in 2 and half months you will be able to.

Topanga: Ok.

Dr. Token: I'll wait in reception to book another appointment. Cory helped clean the gel off Topanga's stomach and then they went to reception.

Dr. Token: How's June 16th?

Topanga: That's great, we'll see you then.

Dr. Token: Ok bye! Cory and Topanga left the doctor's and went to a café and had some lunch.

Cory: Where do you want to go?

Topanga: Can we go to that new salad bar?

Cory: Of course. They arrived at the salad bar and sat at the table.

Waitress: Can I take your order?

Cory: I'll have the chicken salad and sprite, babe what do you want?

Topanga: I'll have the avocado salad and sparkling water.

Waitress: Cory? Topanga?

Topanga: Angela?

Angela: Oh my god, I haven't seen you guys for ages.

Cory: How are you?

Angela: I'm good, how are you?

Topanga: We're great, we just found out I'm pregnant!

Angela: Aw Congratulations!

Cory: Thanks.

Angela: What are you guys up to at the moment?

Topanga: I'm graduating from law school soon!

Angela: Awesome! What about you Cory?

Cory: I'm graduating from college soon to become a teacher!

Angela: Cool!

Cory: What have you been up to?

Angela: Nothing really. How's Shawn?

Cory: He's okay.

Topanga: Yeah.

Angela: Has he got a girlfriend?

Cory: No, he's waiting for you.

Angela: Cool, shall we meet up later?

Topanga: Yeah, do you wanna come to ours tonight?

Angela: Yeah that would be great!

Topanga: How's 6:30pm?

Angela: That's great; I better get your food! Angela went over and got their food and drinks and got them and then went back to Cory and Topanga.

Angela: Here!

Topanga: Thanks. Angela went back and served other tables.

Topanga: It's so cool that Angela's back.

Cory: Yeah, I think she wants to get back together with her.

Topanga: Yeah. They ate their meals.

Topanga: So when do we get to sign the forms for the new apartment?

Cory: I've already done them!

Topanga: Really?!

Cory: Yep!

Topanga: When are we moving in?!

Cory: In 3 weeks so we need to start packing.

Topanga: Oh I can't wait. She leaned over and kissed Cory.

Cory: What do you want for dessert?

Topanga: What about the raspberry cheesecake, we could share?

Cory: Perfect! Another waiter came over.

Waiter: Can I get you any desserts?

Cory: Yes, we'll have raspberry cheesecake with two sporks.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your dessert. He came back 5 minutes later.

Waiter: Here you are.

Topanga: Thanks. They ate their desserts, paid and then went back home. By the time they had got home it was 3:00pm.

Cory: Should we invite Shawn?

Topanga: I dunno.

Cory: Let's invite him.

Topanga: Ok, what should we have?

Cory: I'll cook.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yeah. He kissed Topanga.

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: How about beef lasagne?

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: Do you want to phone up Shawn or shall I?

Cory: I'll do it.

On the phone

Cory: Hey Shawn!

Shawn: Hey Cor!

Cory: Do you want to come to ours tonight?

Shawn: Ok.

Cory: Angela will be there.

Shawn: Cool, I'll come, what time?

Cory: 6:30pm.

Shawn: Ok, I'll see you then, bye.

Cory: Bye!

Topanga: Is he coming?

Cory: Yep!

Topanga: Cool!

3 hours later

Cory and Topanga were sitting on the sofa together and the doorbell rang. It was Shawn.

Shawn: Hey guys!

Cory: Shawnie!

Topanga: Hi Shawn!

Shawn: Is Angela here yet?

Topanga: No. Just then the doorbell rang and Shawn went to get it.

Angela: Hey Shawn!

Shawn: Hi Angela!

Angela: Can we talk outside?

Shawn: Yeah. They went outside.

Angela: So….

Shawn: Are….we….back…together?

Angela: Yeah! They kissed passionately and then went back inside holding hands. When they came in they saw Cory and Topanga making out on the sofa. Shawn coughed so they knew they were back and they pulled away from each other but were still looking into each others eyes.

Shawn: You guys can't go five minutes without kissing each other!

Cory: Sorry.

Angela: What's for dinner?

Topanga: Beef lasagne.

Shawn: Cool!

Cory: So…are you guys back together?!  
Angela: Yes we are!

Cory: YES! They laughed. They sat at the table and ate the beef lasagne that Cory made. Then they had some ice-cream and talked on the sofa.

Shawn: So Angela what are you up to at the moment?

Angela: I've been working at the salad bar that's when I saw Cory and Topanga.

Shawn: Cool!

Angela: What have you been up to?

Shawn: Nothing really, I've just been working at Dylan's candy bar.

Angela: Nice!

Shawn: I only work there so I can get discounts of sweets.

Angela: So do you guys now when your baby is due?

Topanga: The doctor said in the beginning of December.

Angela: How far along are you?

Topanga: Two months.

Angela: You look great! What do you guys want a girl or a boy?

Cory: We want a girl! Everyone chatted for a bit more until it got late and then Shawn and Angela went home and Cory and Topanga went to bed.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it so long to update I'll try and update sooner next time. Shawngela is back! Next time will probably be when they are moving! Please review because it means a lot to me!**


	3. Moving apartment

Three weeks later- In the morning

Cory and Topanga had everything packed up in boxes and they were all by the door. They just woke up and were getting dressed.

Topanga: I can't wait to get to our new apartment!

Cory: Me neither, have you told your parents our new address?

Topanga: No, I haven't spoken to them, have you?

Cory: Nope, let's get breakfast.

Topanga: Ok. They went downstairs and had eggy bread. After that they waited for the car, which they rented to move their stuff, to arrive. The doorbell rang so Cory got up to get it.

Car rent guy: Hi the car you are rented is waiting outside.

Cory: Ok, we'll return it this evening.

Car rent guy: Ok, here are the keys, bye!

Cory: Thanks bye! Cory closed the door.

Cory: I'll take some boxes down.

Topanga: I will as well.

Cory: No, I'll do it all I want you to rest.

Topanga: Honey, I'm just over 3 months pregnant I don't need to rest yet.

Cory: Fine, but if you get tired stop.

Topanga: I will, Honey. She went over to Cory and kissed him then they both picked up some boxes and put them in the car. Once they had put all the boxes in the car they drove to their new house. Once they had got there they put all the boxes in the apartment and drove back to their old house to get their suitcases, bags and they locked the house and gave to the keys in the owner of the flat. Then they drove back to their new house.

Cory: Finally we are here.

Topanga: Yeah, let's have some lunch.

Cory: Let's go out for lunch.

Topanga: Ok! They walked to Mrs Svoski's bakery.

Mrs Svoski: What can I get you?

Cory: I'll have coke

Topanga: I'll have sprite.

Mrs Svoski: Ok I'll be back with your drinks.

Topanga: Thanks.

Mrs Svoski: Here are your drinks; can I get you any food?

Cory: I'll have chicken noodle soup.

Topanga: I'll have tuna jacket potato.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, they both come with salad so what dressing would you like.

Cory: I'll have house dressing.

Topanga: Same.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, I'll be back with your food.

Cory: When we get back I think we should start unpacking so we don't have to do it later.

Topanga: Yeah ok.

Mrs Svoski: Here is your food.

Cory: Thanks.

Topanga: After we find out the gender of our baby I think we should buy baby stuff and decorate its room.

Cory: Ok. They ate their food and then looked on the menu for a dessert.

Mrs Svoski: Would you like a dessert?

Cory: We'll have a brownie for 2.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, would you like cream, custard or ice-cream with it?

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: Cream?

Cory: Yeah, we'll have cream.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, I'll be back in a minute.

Topanga: Ok.

Mrs Svoski: Here is your brownie.

Cory: Thanks. Once they had eaten their brownie they went back to their apartment and unpacked everything.

4 hours later

Cory: Finally we've finished!

Topanga: Yeah!

Cory: What do you want to do?

Topanga: Let's cuddle on the sofa.

Cory: I like that idea. He sat on the sofa and Topanga snuggled up to him and then they put on the T.V until the phone rang.

Cory: I'll get it. He kissed Topanga's forehead and got up to answer the phone.

On the phone

Cory: Hello.

Amy: Hi Cory!

Cory: Hey Mum…

Amy: We wanted to say that we're sorry we got mad when you told us Topanga's pregnant.

Cory: What made you change your mind?

Amy: Even though we think you're too young to raise a baby we support you guys and we can't wait to meet him or her.

Cory: Thanks, we've moved so our new address is Greenwich Village, Manhattan borough, New York City, Brownstone Apartment, Number 26.

Amy: Ok, why didn't you tell us you were moving house?

Cory: Well, we only just knew the date we were moving and we didn't think you'd want to know.

Amy: Oh, well we're sorry again.

Cory: It's ok, bye.

Amy: Bye.

Topanga: Do they forgive us?

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: That's good. They talked until it was about 5 and then decided to go out for some dinner.

Topanga: How about we invite Shawn and Angela?

Cory: Great idea!

Topanga: I'll call them!

On the phone- Angela

Angela: Hey Topanga!

Topanga: Hey Angela, Cory and I were wondering whether you and Shawn wanted to come out to dinner with us.

Angela: Yeah that's a great idea!

Topanga: Cool, what time?

Angela: How's 6:00pm?

Topanga: Great, we could go to this restaurant just down the road from us.

Angela: Ok, we'll see you there!

Topanga: Ok, bye!  
Angela: Bye! Cory and Topanga decided to drop off the rental car and then get dressed, Cory put on some smarter clothes and Topanga put on a blue dress, white flats, a white cardigan and put some make-up on. Then Topanga came downstairs to see Cory waiting on the sofa, he looked up when he heard Topanga come down.

Cory: Wow, you look stunning!

Topanga: Thanks! Will you still love me when I get fat?

Cory: Of course I will babe. He went over to Topanga and kissed her.

Topanga: Shall we go?

Cory: Yeah. They went down to the restaurant and waited for Shawn and Angela to arrive.

Shawn: Hey guys!

Cory: Hi!

Waiter: Can I get you a table?

Cory: Yeah, table for 4 please.

Waiter: Ok, right this way! They went to table and sat down, Cory was next to Topanga and opposite them was Shawn and Angela.

Waiter: Can I get you any drinks?

Cory: I'll have beer.

Topanga: I'll have an orange soda.

Angela: I'll have lemonade.

Shawn: I'll have beer as well.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your drinks. He went and got them and came back.

Angela: Thanks

Waiter: Here are your drinks.

Cory: Thanks.

Waiter: Would you like starter or main meal?

Shawn: Main meals.

Waiter: Ok, what do you want?

Cory: I'll have steak pie with chips.

Topanga: I'll have a spinach and cheese omelette.

Angela: I'll have chicken and noodles.

Shawn: I'll have pork chops with potatoes.

Waiter: Ok I'll be back with your orders.

Shawn: So have you guys unpacked?

Cory: Yep, we just have to decorate the baby's room; we're going to do that after we've found out the gender.

Angela: Cool!

Waiter: Here's your food.

Topanga: Thanks. They ate their food and talked.

Angela: I'm moving into Shawn's!

Cory: That's great!

Waiter: Have you finished?

Shawn: Yeah.

Waiter: Ok, I'll take your plates away and I'll take your dessert orders when I come back.

Cory: Ok, Honey are you alright?

Topanga: I'll be right back.

She put her hand on her mouth and rushed to the bathroom, Cory followed her to make sure she was ok. Once they got to the bathroom Topanga sicked up everything she had just eaten. Cory held her hair and rubbed her back.

Topanga: I hate being sick.

Cory: I know babe, it breaks my heart when you're sick. Cory kissed her cheek.

Topanga: Let's go back, they're probably wondering where we are.

Cory: Ok. He wrapped his arm around Topanga and they went back to their table.

Angela: Are you alright?

Topanga: Yeah, I was sick.

Shawn: Do you want to go home?

Topanga: No, I'm fine; you guys can have a dessert.

Angela: Ok then.

Waiter: Would you like a dessert?

Cory: Yeah, I'll have rhubarb crumble.

Shawn: We'll have banana waffle split with two spoons.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your desserts.

Angela: Thanks.

Waiter: Here are your desserts.

Cory: Thanks. They ate their desserts and then they all decided to go home.

Topanga: I'm going to go to bed.

Cory: So will I then.

Topanga: Thanks. They got dressed, brushed their teeth and got into bed. Topanga was snuggled up to Cory and his arms were around her. Then they drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter, sorry it isn't that long and there wasn't much Corpanga or Shawngela. Amy and Alan forgave them! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! Please review!**


	4. Girl or Boy?

July 16th – In the morning

Cory and Topanga had just woken up when Topanga rushed to the bathroom; she put her head in her hands. She felt a cold cloth put on her neck and she took her hands of her head and saw her husband sitting next to her.

Cory: Morning beautiful.

Topanga: How can you still think I'm beautiful?

Cory: You're always beautiful and you always will be.

Topanga: You're so sweet! She kissed him.

Cory: So when's your appointment? He put his hand on her small baby bump.

Topanga: 10:00am which is in 2 hours so we better get dressed.

Cory: Yeah. They went to their bedroom and got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Cory made blueberry pancakes and put them on the table.

Topanga: I love your cooking.

Cory: Thanks! He kissed her, once they had finished breakfast it was 9:30am so they decided to go to the doctors. They arrived and checked in at reception.

Dr Token: Topanga Matthews. Cory and Topanga followed the doctor into his room and Topanga lied down and Cory sat on the chair next to her and held her hand.

Dr Token: How have you been Mrs Matthews?

Topanga: Great apart from the morning sickness.

Dr Token: Most people get that, can you roll up your shirt and I'll put the gel on. Topanga rolled up her shirt and Dr Token put the gel on and then looked at the screen.

Dr Token: Ok your baby is very healthy; would you like to know the gender?

Cory and Topanga: Yes please!

Dr Token: Ok, Congratulations you're having a girl!

Topanga: That's great!

Dr Token: Her due date is 30th November.

Cory: Cool!

Dr Token: I'll wait for you in reception.

Topanga: Ok! Cory helped her clean of the gel and then he kissed her.

Cory: How about we go out and celebrate and then we could go baby shopping!

Topanga: Ok! They walked to reception.

Dr Token: Ok, you've got one more appointment, how's 30th November?

Topanga: That's great! They left the doctor's and went to Mrs Svoski's bakery.

Mrs Svoski: What would you like?

Cory: I'll have a coffee and a cheese and bacon Panini.

Topanga: I'll have a tea and a turkey sandwich.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, I'll be back with your orders.

Topanga: Let's start thinking of names!

Cory: Ok, what about Grace, May, Katie, Emma?

Topanga: Yeah, Abigail, Ruby, Elizabeth?

Cory: After we've gone baby shopping, how about we see what some girls names mean.

Topanga: Ok. She leaned over and kissed him.

Mrs Svoski: Here's your food.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: What are we going to get when we go shopping?

Topanga: Cot, clothes, baby carrier, blankets? Stuff like that.

Cory: Ok, we'll get whatever you want.

Topanga: Thanks. I love you so much!

Cory: I love you so much too! He leaned over and kissed her but this time there was more passion when they pulled apart they gazed into each others eyes for a while.

Mrs Svoski: Have you finished your meals?

Cory: Yes.

Mrs Svoski: Would you like a dessert?

Cory: Babe?

Topanga: No thanks, but you can.

Cory: No thanks.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, all together that's £13.75. Cory gave her £15.

Cory: Keep the change.

Mrs Svoski: Are you sure?

Cory: Yeah.

Mrs Svoski: Thanks. Cory and Topanga left the bakery and went into town, first they went into mother care.

Cory: What do you want to get first?

Topanga: A cot.

Cory: Ok, how about this one?

Topanga: Perfect! Let's look for a baby carrier.

Cory: Ok.

Topanga: Can we get this one?

Cory: Of course, anything else?

Topanga: No, but on the way home can we stop at B&Q and get some paint?

Cory: Of course Honey, anything for you and our baby girl. He rubbed her baby bump.

Topanga: Thanks! Let's go and pay.

Cory: Ok. Just as Cory was about to get his wallet out his phone rang so Topanga had to instead.

On the phone

Cory: Hello?

Angela: Hi Cory, its Angela!

Cory: Oh hey!

Angela: Is Topanga with you?

Cory: Yeah, we're out shopping!

Angela: Cool, Shawn and I was thinking of throwing Topanga a surprise baby shower next weekend so could you keep her busy?

Cory: Yeah of course, that's a great idea! Where are you going to have it?

Angela: Can we have it at yours?

Cory: Yeah, but am I invited?

Angela: Of course you are Cory!

Cory: Ok cool, tell me about it nearer the time.

Angela: Ok, we will bye!

Cory: Bye!

Topanga: Who was that?

Cory: That was my parents; they wanted us to visit them in a few weeks.

Topanga: Oh ok! Shall we go to B&Q?

Cory: Yeah! They went to B&Q which was just around the corner.

Cory: What colour do you want?

Topanga: Pink or purple.

Cory: Ok, I think the pinks and purples are that way.

Topanga: Ok. They went to the left where the colours were and found the pinks and purples. After a bit they decided on lavender purple.

Cory: Is there anything else you want or shall we pay?

Topanga: Let's pay.

Cory: Ok. They went over to the checkout and paid; then they went back to the apartment.

Topanga: Let's paint the room today.

Cory: Ok, let's start it now. They went into the baby's room and started painting it.

3 hours later

Cory and Topanga had finished painting their baby girl's room, by this time it was 5:00pm so they decided to watch a movie. They were sitting on the sofa with Cory's arm around Topanga and her head resting on his chest.

Cory: What do you want for dinner?

Topanga: Can we order Chinese?

Cory: Sure, what do you want?

Topanga: Noodles, egg fried rice, sweet and sour chicken.

Cory: Ok, we'll share that and I'll get some prawn crackers and fortune cookies.

Topanga: Ok.

On the phone

Chinese takeout: Hello, what would you like to order?

Cory: Noodles, egg fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, prawn crackers and fortune cookies.

Chinese takeout: Ok, what's your address?

Cory: Greenwich Village, Manhattan borough, New York City, Brownstone Apartment, Number 26.

Chinese takeout: Ok, we'll be there in 15 minutes.

Cory: Ok, bye

Chinese takeout: Bye. Cory set the table and got himself and Topanga a drink and then they talked whilst they waited for the Chinese food. Just then the doorbell rang.

Chinese takeout: Here's your food.

Cory: Thanks.

Chinese takeout: That'll be £12.99.

Cory: Ok, keep the change. He gave him £15.

Chinese takeout: Thanks enjoy your food.

Cory: Bye.

Chinese takeout: Bye. They sat at the table and ate their food.

Topanga: What does your fortune cookie say?

Cory: You can make your own happiness, what about yours?

Topanga: You will conquer obstacles to achieve your success.

Cory: I think yours means that even though we're having a baby at a young age and when we're about to graduate, we will be able to having obstacles on the way.

Topanga: Yeah and I think yours means that we don't need to have lots of money and the perfect life to be happy.

Cory: Yeah. He kissed Topanga. After they had finished eating, they decided to go to bed as it had been a busy day.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile but it is the last day of half term today and I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter, I'm thinking of doing a series, but I'm not sure. Next chapter will be having the baby shower. Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, I'll try and make the next one longer, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Surprise!

Friday evening

Cory and Topanga were sitting on the sofa watching T.V when the phone rang so Cory went and got it.

On the phone

Cory: Hello?

Angela: Hi, Cory!

Cory: Hi!

Angela: I want to talk about the baby shower tomorrow.

Cory: Ok, what about it?

Angela: Maybe you could go out shopping or to lunch while I decorate your house?

Cory: Yeah we'll do that, what time will it be?

Angela: How's 3:00pm?

Cory: Yeah, that's great, do you want be to buy anything?

Angela: No, its fine, we'll buy the stuff.

Cory: Awesome! Who's coming?

Angela: Shawn, Rachel, Jack, Eric, Ashley, your Mum, your Dad, Josh, Morgan, Mr Feeny.

Cory: Cool, what time are you coming?

Angela: I'll come at 10, if that's ok, or 11?

Cory: 10 will be fine, do you have keys?

Angela: Yeah you gave Shawn and me a set.

Cory: Ok, bye!

Angela: Bye! Cory put the phone back and sat next to Topanga.

Topanga: Who was that?

Cory: My parents, they wanted to come and visit in a couple of weeks.

Topanga: Oh, ok cool!

Cory: What do you want for dinner?

Topanga: Can we have Mexican, I really want a taco.

Cory: Of course, I'll order, what do you want?

Topanga: I'll have the grilled chicken taco with salad.

Cory: Ok, I'll phone them.

Topanga: Thanks.

On the phone

Mexican delivery: Hello, what would you like?

Cory: Grilled chicken taco with salad and a grilled steak taco with salad as well.

Mexican delivery: Ok, would you like some nachos because today we're selling them for £1.

Cory: Ok, we'll have them as well.

Mexican delivery: Would you like any drinks?

Cory: What do you have?

Mexican delivery: Milkshakes, sprite, coke, fanta, water….

Cory: Hold on. Honey, do you want any drinks?

Topanga: I'll have a milkshake.

Cory: A milkshake and a fanta.

Mexican delivery: What flavour milkshake, we have any flavour.

Cory: Honey, what flavour?

Topanga: Um…. Cookies and cream.

Cory: Cookies and cream.

Mexican delivery: Ok, that'll be £11.57, but you can pay me when I get to your house, where do you live?

Cory: Greenwich Village, Manhattan borough, New York City, Brownstone Apartment, Number 26.

Mexican delivery: Ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes, bye.

Cory: Bye!

Topanga: When will they be here?

Cory: 15 minutes.

Topanga: I'll set the table.

Cory: I'll do it, I want you to relax.

Topanga: Ok then. Cory went over to the table and set it and Topanga went over there and sat down, then the doorbell rang so Cory opened the door.

Mexican delivery: Here's your food and that will be £11.57.

Cory: Thanks! He gave them £13.

Cory: Keep the change.

Mexican: Ok, enjoy your food, bye!

Cory: Bye! He closed the door and brought the food over to the table where Topanga was sitting.

Cory: Here's your taco.

Topanga: Thanks. After they had finished eating they went to bed.

The next morning

Topanga rushed to the bathroom as the dinner from last night made a reappearance.

Cory: Babe, are you alright?

Topanga: Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of morning sickness.

Cory: Ok, let's get dressed.

Topanga: Ok. Topanga went back into their bedroom put some clothes on but none of them would fit.

Topanga: UGH!

Cory: What's the matter?

Topanga: None of my clothes fit!

Cory: Why don't we go to the shops and buy you some clothes.

Topanga: Yeah, but what will I wear now?!

Cory: Why don't you wear a dress?

Topanga: Cuz, I'll look fat.

Cory: You won't your beautiful!

Topanga: Fine.

Cory: Good. He went over and kissed her lips. Topanga got dressed into a light pink dress with white flats and some make up. then she went into the kitchen where Cory was sitting eating a waffle.

Cory: Wow, you look amazing!

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: Do you want one?

Topanga: Sure.

Cory: Here.

Topanga: Thanks. They ate their waffles.

Cory: Shall we go?

Topanga: Yeah. They drove into town and went to a maternity store for Topanga to try on some clothes.

Topanga: What shall I get?

Cory: Whatever you want. Topanga picked up a dark turquoise top and held it against herself whilst looking into a mirror.

Topanga: Does this look good on me?

Cory: Yes, it looks beautiful.

Topanga: How about this one? She held up a mint green dress.

Cory: It looks amazing!

Topanga: Are you just saying that because I'm your wife?

Cory: Of course not, it's just you look beautiful in anything. Topanga went over to him and kissed him deeply.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: It's fine.

Topanga: Let's pay.

Cory: Ok. They went over to the checkout and bought the mint green dress, dark turquoise top, light pink top and a pair of jeans.

Cory: Need anything else?

Topanga: Yeah, I need some bras.

Cory: Uh….ok, let's get them, where do you want to go?

Topanga: Um... Macy's bras, which is this way.

Cory: Ok… Once they had got to the shop there was all women so it made Cory uncomfortable. Topanga was looking at a light purple bra with polka dots on and a skin coloured one with a small white flower in the corner.

Topanga: I'll get these.

Cory: Ok, are you going to try them on?

Topanga: No, I'm fine.

Cory: Ok. They went over and paid and then went out of the shop.

Topanga: What do you want to do now?

Cory: Let's get lunch, where do you want to eat?

Topanga: How about café Nero?

Cory: Ok, what do you want?

Topanga: I'll have a tea and a toasted ham sandwich.

Cory: Ok, I'll be right back. He went and ordered 2 toasted ham sandwiches and a tea and a coffee and then went back to Topanga.

Topanga: Thanks, shall we go home after?

Cory: How about we do a bit more shopping and then go home?

Topanga: Ok. They ate their food and then decided to go to mother care and get some baby clothes.

Cory: How about this one? He held up an onesie that said Daddy's baby girl.

Topanga: Ok, what about this? She held up a light pink dress.

Cory: Ok. After a while they decided on the Daddy's little girl onesie, light ink dress and a onesie saying Princess on it. Then they went and paid. As they were going out of the shop Angela was calling Cory.

On the phone

Cory: Hi!

Angela: Hi Cory, we were just calling to say everyone's here and we're ready so you can come home now.

Cory: Ok, we'll be back soon.

Angela: Ok, bye!

Cory: Bye!

Topanga: Who was that?

Cory: It was Shawn wondering whether we want to come round/

Topanga: Ok.

Cory: Shall we go home?

Topanga: Ok. They drove home and went up to there apartment when the opened the door it was pitch black.

Topanga: Why are the lights off? She went to turn them on and everyone yelled surprise.

Topanga: Is this for me?

Angela: Yeah.

Topanga: Thanks!

Angela: Its fine!

Amy: How far along are you?

Topanga: 4 and a half months.

Alan: Have you found the gender out?

Cory: Yep.

Alan: Well what is it?

Topanga: It's a girl!

Amy: Aww that's great!

Topanga: Yeah.

Morgan: Have you thought of an names?

Topanga: Not really.

Morgan: Maybe we could each think of one?

Topanga: Ok, who's going first?

Rachel: I will, um… Zoe

Jack: Olivia

Eric: Jasmine

Ashley: Ella

Morgan: Claire

Amy: Molly

Alan: Naomi

Mr Feeny: Georgia

Shawn: Erin

Angela: Daisy

Topanga: Those are nice, Cory?

Cory: Lily, Topanga?

Topanga: Amber.

Cory: Awesome! They decided to open some presents, Jack and Rachel gave them the state of art DVD player, Shawn and Angela gave them a onesie, Eric and Ashley gave them a dress, Amy and Alan gave them a car seat, Morgan gave them a onesie, Mr Feeny gave them some clothes and Josh gave them a teddy bear.

Topanga: Thank you guys so much!

Eric: When can we eat cake?

Cory: Now! They went over to the table and sat down where there was a chocolate cake and ate some of it, after a while everyone went home and Cory and Topanga were sitting on the sofa talking.

Cory: So how about we look through a baby book for girl names and their meanings.

Topanga: Ok!

Cory: What about Abigail, it means fathers joy.

Topanga: That's nice, Claire means bright. They looked at a lot of names and then finally saw one they liked.

Cory: Riley! Means courageous.

Topanga: Riley Matthews! I love it!

Cory: What about a middle name?

Topanga: I like Elizabeth it means pledged to god.

Cory: Riley Elizabeth Matthews I love it!

Topanga: But I think we should keep it a secret.

Cory: Yeah so when she's born it will be a surprise.

Topanga: Yeah!

Cory: Do you want some dinner?

Topanga: Can we have pizza and salad?

Cory: Sure, we don't have any pizza so let's get take out, what do you want?

Topanga: I'll have Mediterranean pizza.

Cory: Ok, I'll order now.

On the phone

Pizza takeout: Hello, what would you like?

Cory: Mediterranean pizza, meat feast pizza and the ceasar salad.

Pizza takeout: Would you like any drinks?

Cory: No thanks.

Pizza takeout: Ok that'll be £24.90, what's your address?

Cory: Greenwich Village, Manhattan borough, New York City, Brownstone Apartment, Number 26.

Pizza takeout: Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes, bye.

Cory: Bye. He went and put the phone back.

Cory: He'll be here in 10 minutes.

Topanga: Ok. Cory sat back down on the sofa and put his arm around her; she rested her head on his shoulder and then jerked a bit.

Cory: What's the matter?

Topanga: She kicked!

Cory: Can I feel?

Topanga: Of course! She put Cory's hand on her baby bump and they both felt her kick.

Cory: Is this the first time?

Topanga: Yeah!

Cory: Have you told law school that you have to stop for a few months?

Topanga: Yeah, they said I can stop when I get to 7 months which is just over 2 months.

Cory: Cool, my teacher said I could stop when you're 7 months as long as I do some work online for another month.

Topanga: That's good, the also said they'll pay be a little bit.

Cory: That's great. Just then the doorbell went.

Pizza takeout: Here's your pizza, and that's £24.90.

Cory: Here. He gave him the money.

Pizza takeout: Thanks enjoy your food, bye!

Cory: Bye! Where do you want to sit?

Topanga: Let's sit on the sofa.

Cory: Ok. They ate their food and then decided to go to bed as it was a long day.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter! I don't really know what to do next chapter, so some suggestions would be nice! I hope you like the middle name I chose! Next chapter might be out tomorrow but I don't know what do to so maybe not. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Helping out

The next day

Cory and Topanga were eating pancakes with strawberries and golden syrup when Topanga started to feel a lot of pain.

Topanga: Ah! She was holding her baby bump.

Cory: What's wrong?!

Topanga: I-I'm getting a l-lot of p-pain.

Cory: Where?

Topanga: Here.

Cory: Well, what do you want to do?

Topanga: I-I d-don't k-know.

Cory: If it gets any worse we'll go to the hospital.

Topanga: Ok.

20 minutes later

Topanga: C-Cory, they're h-hurting so b-bad.

Cory: Do you want to go to the hospital then?

Topanga: Y-yeah.

Cory: Let's go then. He took Topanga's hand and helped her up and then they went to the hospital and went to reception.

Topanga: Can I speak to Dr Token?

Receptionist: Of course, he's in room 4.

Cory: Thanks. He put his arm around Topanga and they went to room 4.

Dr Token: Oh hello Mr and Mrs Matthews, what's the problem?

Topanga: I'm getting really bad pains.

Dr Token: Where?

Topanga: Here.

Dr Token: That's normally where you get contractions; I think you need to stay overnight, just to double check things.

Topanga: Ok.

Dr Token: Can you change into the hospital gown?

Topanga: Sure. She changed into the hospital gown.

Dr Token: Ok can you lie on the bed. Topanga lay on the bed.

Dr Token: Ok, I'm going to hook you up to these machines just for precautions and I'll need to do an ultrasound so can you lift up the gown.

Topanga: Ok.

Dr Token: I'll put the gel on and then check the baby is alright.

Cory: Is everything alright?

Dr Token: Yes, you've got Braxton-hicks.

Cory: What are they?

Dr Token: They're like contractions but they're not, your body is getting ready for labour.

Topanga: Ok.

Dr Token: You can go home now, the next appointment will be September 15th where we'll be able to find out the final due date.

Topanga: Ok, we'll see you then.

Dr Token: Ok take care, bye!

Cory: Thanks bye! Do you want something to eat?

Topanga: Sure.

Cory: Let's go to Mrs Svoski's bakery.

Topanga: Ok. Cory kissed her. Then they went to the bakery.

Mrs Svoski: What can I get you?

Cory: I'll have a coffee.

Topanga: I'll have a tea.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, I'll be back in a minute.

Topanga: I think we should buy a car.

Cory: Yeah, what kind of car?

Topanga: A small one like a golf or a mini.

Mrs Svoski: Here are your drinks; can I get you anything to eat?

Cory: I'll have a chicken salad.

Topanga: I'll have a tuna salad.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, I'll be back in a minute.

Cory: Cool, which car is cheaper?

Topanga: I don't know.

Cory: I think we should get the cheaper one since we're struggling a bit for money.

Topanga: Ok, I'll look up which is cheaper. She got her phone out and looked them up.

Mrs Svoski: Here are your salads.

Cory: Thanks.

Topanga: The mini is cheaper.

Cory: Let's get the mini then, what colour?

Topanga: Look. She showed Cory her phone with the colours on.

Cory: Which do you like best?

Topanga: I like blue, silver or red.

Cory: Same, how about we look what are there?

Topanga: Ok, when should we go?

Cory: After this.

Topanga: Ok.

Mrs Svoski: Have you finished?

Cory: Yeah.

Mrs Svoski: Would you like a dessert?

Cory: Babe?

Topanga: Sure.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, I'll come back in a minute.

Cory: Thanks, what do you want?

Topanga: I'll share a chocolate muffin with you?

Cory: Ok.

Mrs Svoski: Have you decided?

Cory: We'll have a chocolate muffin with two sporks.

Mrs Svoski: Ok, I'll be back with your muffin.

Topanga: Thanks.

Mrs Svoski: Here's your muffin.

Cory: Thanks. They ate the muffin and then went to the car sale place.

Car seller: Hi can I help you?

Cory: Yeah, we're looking for a mini.

Car seller: Ok, right this way.

Cory: Which is the cheapest?

Car seller: The blue mini is the cheapest.

Cory: Cool! Shall we have that one babe?

Topanga: Yeah!

Car seller: Ok, do you want a test drive?

Cory: Sure.

Car seller: Ok, who's going to drive?

Topanga: You can.

Cory: Ok, I'll drive. They went on the test drive and then came back.

Car seller: Do you like it?

Cory: Yeah, it was great!

Car seller: Ok, let's go to my office and discuss numbers.

Topanga: Ok.

Car seller: How's £14,535?

Cory: Yeah, that's great, shall we have it?

Topanga: Yeah, we'll take it.

Car seller: Awesome, would you like to pay by card or cheque?

Cory: Card, here.

Car seller: Thanks, here are the car keys.

Topanga: Thanks.

Car seller: If you have any problems ring us or come back here.

Cory: Ok thanks, bye!

Car seller: Bye! They drove to their apartment and sat on the sofa.

Topanga: That was successful!

Cory: Yeah. Then the phone rang.

Cory: I'll get it.

On the phone

Cory: Hello?

Amy: Hi Cory!

Cory: Hi Mum!  
Amy: We were wondering if we could come up and see you and Topanga.

Cory: Yeah, when?

Amy: Today.

Cory: Yeah what time?

Amy: We'll leave at 3:30pm we'll get to New York at 5pm.

Cory: Ok, we'll see you then.

Amy: Ok, bye!

Cory: Bye!

Topanga: Who was that?

Cory: My Mum she was asking whether they could come up here today.

Topanga: Cool, what time?

Cory: 5pm.

Topanga: Are we going to eat out or in?

Cory: Let's eat out, because then we don't have to cook.

Topanga: Ok, are they staying overnight?

Cory: Yeah, I think so.

Topanga: I'll make the bed in the guest room.

Cory: I'll do it, you can relax.

Topanga: Honey, I can do it.

Cory: Yeah, but I don't want you to.

Topanga: Fine. She leaned over and kissed Cory on the lips. Then he went and made the bed whilst Topanga watched T.V.

3 hours later

The doorbell rang and Cory opened the door which revealed Amy, Alan, Morgan, Josh, Eric and Mr Feeny.

Amy: Hey Cory, hey Topanga!

Cory: Hi guys! Everyone said their hellos and came in and sat on the sofa.

Alan: Have you guys decided on a name?

Topanga: Yeah we have!

Amy: What is it?

Cory: It's a surprise.

Eric: What do you mean?

Cory: We're going to tell you when she's born!

Eric: Ohhh.

Amy: What are we having for dinner?

Cory: We were just going to go out.

Alan: Ok, where?

Cory: Dunno, where do you want to go?

Alan: What's good here?

Cory: I don't know.

Amy: Haven't you eaten out yet?

Topanga: Yeah once.

Alan: Why don't we go there then?

Cory: Ok, it's just down the road.

Amy: Let's go now.

Topanga: Ok. They went to the restaurant and sat down at a table. Cory was next to Topanga with Eric next to him, Mr Feeny next to Eric, Alan next to Mr Feeny, Amy next to Alan, Josh next to Amy and Morgan next to Josh and Topanga.

Waiter: Can I get you any drinks?

Alan: I'll have coke.

Amy: I'll have lemonade. Josh will have orange squash.

Morgan: I'll have lemonade.

Topanga: I'll have sparkling water.

Cory: I'll have coke.

Eric: I'll have fanta.

Mr Feeny: I'll have sparkling water.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your drinks.

Alan: Thanks.

Waiter: Here are your drinks.

Cory: Thanks!

Waiter: Have you decided what food you want?

Alan: Yes, I'll have steak, chips and salad.

Amy: I'll have vegetable lasagne. Josh will have the children's spaghetti.

Morgan: I'll have chicken burger, chips and salad.

Topanga: I'll have mushroom risotto.

Cory: I'll have pork stir-fry.

Eric: I'll have chicken korma.

Mr Feeny: I'll have beef casserole.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your food.

Eric: Thanks.

Amy: How's Shawn?

Cory: Good he and Angela are back together!

Alan: That's great!

Cory: Yeah! How's Ashley, Eric?

Eric: We broke up….

Cory: Oh sorry, that's too bad you guys were great together.

Eric: Yeah, she said she wanted to get back with her ex-boyfriend who just moved back to Philadelphia.

Amy: Have you guys sorted out the baby's room?

Topanga: We've painted it.

Amy: What colour?

Topanga: Lavender.

Amy: That's nice, have you done anything else?

Cory: Nope.

Alan: I'll help you put up the cot if you like?

Cory: Yeah, that'll be great, thanks!

Waiter: Here's your food, enjoy! They ate their food whilst talking.

Waiter: Have you finished?

Amy: Yes!

Waiter: Would you like dessert?

Eric: Yes!

Waiter: Ok, I'll take your plates away and come back to get your order.

Eric: Ok!

Waiter: Have you chosen your desserts?

Alan: Yes, I'll have a coffee.

Amy: I'll have tea.

Morgan: I'll have a slice of chocolate cake.

Cory: We'll have raspberry swirl cheesecake with two sporks.

Eric: I'll have a slice of chocolate fudge cake.

Mr Feeny: I'll have a coffee.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your desserts.

Eric: Thanks.

Cory: So, are you guys staying over night?

Alan: Yeah, can we stay at your place?

Cory: Sure, we've got two spare rooms and a sofa.

Amy: Thanks.

Waiter: Here are your desserts.

Cory: Thanks. They ate their desserts, paid the bill and went back to Cory and Topanga's apartment.

Alan: Your apartment is nice!

Cory: Thanks!

Amy: How much is it a month?

Topanga: £2000 **(I don't know how much rent is)**

Amy: That's not too bad.

Alan: Shall I help you put up the cot now?

Cory: Uh yeah, it's in her room.

Alan: Ok, let's go. They went into Riley's room and tried to workout how to put it up but they couldn't.

Cory: How did you put the other cots?

Alan: The same way. Let's ask your Mum.

Cory: Ok. They went back into the living room.

Topanga: Have you done it?

Cory: No, we couldn't work out how.

Eric: Just read the instructions!

Cory: That's what we did!

Eric: I'll do it.

Cory: Ok… They went back into Riley's room and tried to put it up.

15 minutes later

Eric: I did it!

Alan: How

Cory: Did

Alan: You

Cory: Do

Alan: That?

Eric: I just read the instructions. They walked back into the living room.

Amy: Did you do it?

Eric: Yes, I did it all with no help.

Amy: Wow, I thought if Alan and Cory wouldn't be able to you wouldn't either.

Eric: Well it's because I put up cots all the time at the orphanage.

Topanga: Oh yeah, I forgot you worked there, how's that going?

Eric: Amazing!

Topanga: That's good!

Mr Feeny: How's your law school going?

Topanga: Great, they said I can graduate next year!

Amy: When do you get to take your maternity leave?

Topanga: When I'm 7 months.

Amy: That's nice of them!

Topanga: Yeah!

Alan: Have you got a job Cory?

Cory: No but I'm going to get one soon.

Amy: Yeah because you need money for your baby.

Cory: Yeah I know; I've been looking.

Alan: Good. After awhile they decided to go to bed.

Amy: Who's going on the sofa?

Eric: I will.

Amy: Ok and then Alan, Josh and I will go in the two single beds in one of the spare rooms and Morgan and Mr Feeny can go in the other room with the other two single beds.

Mr Feeny: Ok.

In Cory and Topanga's room

Cory and Topanga were lying in bed, Topanga was snuggled up to Cory and he had his arm around her and his other hand on her small baby bump.

Cory: I'm glad my parents forgave us and are willing to help.

Topanga: Yeah same, do you think mine will?

Cory: I don't know but I hope they do.

Topanga: Me too. Cory kissed her lips before turning off the light and going to sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **Sorry it took me awhile to update, I hope you like this chapter though, and it's one of my longest! Amy, Alan and everyone else coming was just a filler to make the chapter longer. I don't know what to do next chapter, it might be their finale appointment but then the story would be going really quickly, so I don't know. Please review because I need some ideas and I want to know if you like it! I'll try and update sooner but I need some ideas first.**


	7. Feelings

**Ok in this chapter I'm going to do peoples feelings. It will probably be quite short so sorry about that. Hope you like it!**

 **Cory POV**

I'm really excited for mine and Topanga's daughter. At first I was a bit scared because I'm going to be a father but we love each other so much. I'm also really glad my parents have forgiven us. However I am worried that Topanga's parents haven't forgiven her and I'm also worried it will stress her out and that's not good for her or our baby girl. I'm really pleased with the name we picked out: Riley Elizabeth Matthews. We've decided to keep it a secret and wait until she is born so that it will be a surprise.

 **Topanga POV**

I'm so glad that Cory's happy with us having a baby because most fathers run away because we're really young, I think it's because we love each other so much. I'm 5 months pregnant. But I am really worried because my parents haven't spoken to me since Cory and I told them I am pregnant. I really hope they come around but they don't talk to me much since I chose Cory over Yale and I'm just not as close with them as Cory is with his parents. I'm really happy with the name we've picked out for our baby girl.

 **Shawn POV**

I'm really happy for Cory and Topanga about their new baby and I know they'll have to spend a lot of time with her and I think our friendship will end. When their daughter is born they will be a family, Cory, Topanga and their daughter and I won't be in their lives anymore. I know that Cory will just be thinking about Topanga and their baby because they will both need Cory more than anything and I don't get friends that easily. Cory is my only real best friend; I knew we wouldn't be best friends forever.

 **Angela POV**

I am so happy for Cory and Topanga they are going to be the best parents. I hope their daughter gets Topanga's hair and not Cory's because otherwise that will look a bit weird. I feel really sorry for Topanga because her parents haven't spoken to her ever since she told them that she is pregnant. But at least Cory's parents said they were sorry so they have some people supporting them. However they don't have much money and Cory hasn't got a job yet but he says he will get one soon.

 **Amy POV**

At first I thought that Cory and Topanga were being stupid having a baby because they are in college and they barley have any money and they haven't even graduated but I know they will both be amazing parents. Cory is going to get a job soon and they have painted their baby's room and put the cot up. They just need to put a few more things in and then they will be done. I feel really sorry for Topanga because her parents haven't forgiven her and Cory for having a baby but I hope they will come around like Alan and I did.

 **Alan POV**

I know at first Amy and I got really mad at Cory for getting Topanga pregnant but now I'm looking forward to seeing their daughter and finding out what her name is because they won't tell us. I'm certain they will be amazing parents. I feel awful for Topanga because her parent's haven spoken to her since she told them she's pregnant.

 **Eric POV**

I can't wait to have a niche; I'm going to spoil her! I know Cory and Topanga will be amazing parents because they love each other so much and they work well together. I feel bad for Topanga because her parents haven't forgiven her for having a baby.

 **Morgan POV**

I think it will be really cool to have a niece and I'm going to spoil her loads! Cory and Topanga will be amazing parents because they are so kind and they work amazing together.

 **Jack POV**

Cory and Topanga will be wonderful parents because they are so good together. I hope that happens to Rachel and me someday. We are engaged and I'm really excited about that! I feel bad for Topanga because her parents haven't forgiven her about having a baby.

 **Rachel POV**

I feel really sorry for Topanga because her parents haven't forgiven her yet, I really hope they do. Cory and Topanga will be marvellous parents because they have such a strong relationship and when they argue they make up 20 minutes later.

 **Rhiannon POV**

I am so disappointed in Topanga. If she had gone to Yale she wouldn't be with Cory and he wouldn't have gotten her pregnant. They have barely any money and neither of them has jobs or graduated.

 **Jedidiah POV**

Topanga is being so irresponsible; I can not believe she got pregnant. If she hadn't met Cory she wouldn't be pregnant. If she had gone to Yale none of this would have happened. They have no money, no job, a bad apartment and neither of them has graduated.

 **Mr Feeny POV**

I feel really sorry for Topanga because her parents haven't forgiven her. However I know Cory and Topanga will make tremendous parents because they have such a strong relationship and they work so well together. Their daughter is very lucky to have such amazing parents.

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you liked that chapter, it wasn't very good but a few people suggested having their feelings on the new baby. I'll try and update soon, I'm trying to think of something to do next. Please review because it means a lot. I've only ggot 17 reviews and I want more so please review!**


	8. A trip to the mountains

1 month later- August 28th

Cory and Topanga were sitting at the kitchen table eating blueberry pancakes and talking about there unborn daughter. Topanga is 23 weeks pregnant which is just under 6 months.

Cory: How about we go to the mountains.

Topanga: No! Cory had a confused look on his face.

Cory: Why not?

Topanga: What if Lauren's there?

Cory: She probably won't be and besides I'm with you.

Topanga: You said that last time.

Cory: We're married now and nothing will tear us apart. He leaned over and gave Topanga a passionate kiss on the lips.

Cory: And besides we can ask Mr Feeny if we can stay in his cabin.

Topanga: Uh huh, when are you thinking of going?

Cory: Uh we could go in a couple of days.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory: I'll call him now.

On the phone

Mr Feeny: Hello Mr Matthews.

Cory: Hi Mr Feeny. How are you?

Mr Feeny: I'm great, how are you and Topanga?

Cory: We're great.

Mr Feeny: How far along is she?

Cory: 6 months, we were wondering whether we could stay in your cabin for a couple of days.

Mr Feeny: I'm really sorry, my family and I are staying there at the moment.

Cory: Oh ok, that's fine.

Mr Feeny: I'm sorry.

Cory: its fine, I hope you have a good time there.

Mr Feeny: Thanks Mr Matthews, bye!

Cory: Bye!

Topanga: What did he say?

Cory: He said he's staying down there with his family at the moment.

Topanga: Oh.

Cory: Do you still want to go?

Topanga: Yeah, as long as that ski bunny isn't there and you don't kiss her. Cory went over and stood next to where Topanga was sitting.

Cory: Babe, you're my wife and I love you. He kissed Topanga passionately on the lips.

Cory: And I love you too! He bent down and kissed Topanga's swollen stomach.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory: Cool, I'll book it.

3 days later- 4pm

Cory: Honey, you go down to the car and I'll put our suitcases in the car.

Topanga: Do you want me to carry anything?

Cory: No, you need to be resting!

Topanga: Alright. Cory picked up both of their suitcases, locked the door and then put them in the car and got in and started driving.

3 hours later

Cory: We're here!

Topanga: Shall we get our suitcases and then check in?

Cory: Yeah.

He got the suitcase and he and Topanga wheeled them and Cory had his arm around Topanga. They went to the front desk to check in and saw Lauren…..

Lauren: Hi Cory!

Cory: Hey…..

Lauren: So what are you doing here?

Cory: We're celebrating that we're having a baby….

Lauren: Whose we?

Cory: Topanga and me.

Lauren: Oh, you're still with Topanga?

Topanga: Yeah, we've been married for almost 2 years.

Lauren: You're married?!

Topanga: Yeah!

Lauren: Well teen marriages never last.

Cory: Can we have the key to our room?

Lauren: What's your room number?

Cory: 24.

Lauren: Here's your key. She shot an icy glare at Topanga.

Cory: Let's go to are room.

Topanga: Ok... They got to their room and put the suitcases down. Cory put his arm around Topanga and pulled her close to him.

Cory: Watcha wanna do?

Topanga: I don't know! She backed away from Cory.

Cory: Babe, what's the matter?

Topanga: I can't believe Lauren's here and she's probably going to mess up our marriage!

Cory: Look I love you and nothing will ever tear us apart. I don't want you all stressed out, let's go to bed.

Topanga: Ok. They both got changed and got into bed. Cory put his arm around Topanga and lay on op of her and started kissing her.

Topanga: What. Are. You. doing?

Cory: Having. Fun! He moved from her lips to her ear and started 'playing' with it, then her moved down to her neck.

Topanga: Cory! Topanga started moaning. Then Cory pulled off Topanga's top and kissed her breasts and moved down to her swollen tummy. Whilst he was doing this Topanga started unbuttoning Cory's top and she kissed his neck whilst he kissed her stomach where their unborn daughter is. Topanga was tugging on Cory's boxers, he stopped kissing Topanga and quickly took them off and helped Topanga take off hers as well. Slowly he started making love to Topanga.

Topanga: Oh, Cory!

Cory: Babe, you're so good at this!

Topanga: CORY, I'M CUMMING!

Cory: ME TOO BABY, ME TOO!

Topanga: AHH! Cory collapsed on Topanga.

Cory: That was so good!

Topanga: Yeah!

Cory: I love you so much!

Topanga: I love you so much too! Topanga snuggled up to Cory and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

Topanga was still asleep and Cory was thinking how great last night was. He saw Topanga was awake.

Cory: Morning beautiful.

Topanga: I'm not, I'm fat!

Cory: You're not and it doesn't matter to me what you look like, you're always going to be beautiful in my eyes.

Topanga: You're so sweet! She leaned over and kissed him softly.

Cory: Last night was amazing; we should do it again tonight!

Topanga: I'll think about it.

Cory: I'll give you a preview. He lay on top of her and kissed her passionately, and then he moved across to her ear and her neck.

Topanga: Or we could just do it now?

Cory: Great idea! They continued to do this for the rest of the day until about 5pm when they decided to get some food at the restaurant. They found a table and sat down.

Waiter: Can I get you any drinks?

Cory: I'll have a fanta.

Topanga: I'll have a sprite.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your drinks.

Topanga: What are you having?

Cory: I don't know it all looks nice.

Waiter: Here are your drinks, have you decided.

Cory: Uh yeah, I'll have steak, chips and peas.

Topanga: I'll have vegetable stir fry.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your food in 10 minutes.

Cory: Thanks!

Topanga: When are we going home?

Cory: Tomorrow morning.

Topanga: Ok!

Waiter: Here's your food.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: So we have two more appointments before Riley comes, right?

Topanga: Yep.

Waiter: Have you finished?

Cory: Yep.

Waiter: Ok, would you like a dessert?

Cory: Babe?

Topanga: No, but you can.

Cory: No, we're fine.

Waiter: Ok, I'll clear away your plates and bring the bill back. They paid for their food and then went back to their room.

Topanga: So shall we go to sleep.

Cory: Ok. They got dressed, brushed their teeth and got into bed. Cory put his arm around Topanga and kissed her neck and her lips. Then they went to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning

Topanga was still asleep and Cory was packing their bags so Topanga wouldn't have too. He was finishing packing the last thing when Topanga woke up.

Cory: Morning gorgeous!

Topanga: Hey Handsome! Cory went over to her and kissed her.

Cory: I've packed our bags.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: No problem, let's get dressed and then get some breakfast,

Topanga: Ok. They got dressed and headed downstairs. Cory got bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns and a slice of toast and Topanga got sausage, hash brown, egg and a slice of toast. Then they sat down at a table and ate it.

Cory: Let's go home once we've had our breakfast.

Topanga: Ok. After they had finished eating they went back to their room and got their luggage. They stopped at reception to give back the key.

Cory: Here's the key.

Lauren: Thanks! Did you have a nice time?!

Topanga: Yeah, because you weren't there to ruin it!

Lauren: You can go now! Bye Cory! They left reception and Cory put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Cory: Don't worry about her.

Topanga: I'll try not to. They got in their car and drove home.

 **Authors Note**

 **If you guys don't like my story then stop reading it because I don't like getting hurtful and bad reviews saying I should stop. I know some people like it but please can you REVIEW! I hope you liked that chapter; it was kind of a filler. Someone was saying I do the same things all the time so if you think that, either stop reading or tell me how to make it better. You can tell me it's just you need to say how I can make it better because it hurt my feelings and I'm really sensitive. I'll try and update soon but I'm going to my Granny's and she doesn't have a computer. I also have a lot of homework and maths exam's coming up. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Relax Topanga

1 month later- 15th September

Cory and Topanga were at the table eating breakfast. Topanga is 26 weeks pregnant which is 6 and a half months. In 2 weeks they can both stop going to college but Cory will still work some days at Mrs Svoski's bakery depending on how Topanga is feeling. Their appointment is today and they get to find out the due date and then there will be another appointment on 15th November which is in 2 months exactly.

Topanga: The appointment is in half an hour so we better go now.

Cory: Ok. Cory helped Topanga up and they drove to the doctor's and checked in.

Receptionist: Topanga Matthews, please go to room 4. Cory and Topanga got up and went to room 4 where their doctor was.

Dr Token: Hello Mr and Mrs Matthews how are you?

Topanga: Good.

Dr Token: Are you getting Braxton-hicks?

Topanga: Yeah.

Dr Token: Ok, that's natural, can you roll up your shirt and I'll put the gel on and do your ultrasound. Topanga rolled up her shirt and the doctor put the gel on and looked at the screen, he was looking at it a while so Cory and Topanga were starting to get worried.

Cory: Is something wrong?

Dr Token: Well Mrs Matthews, your blood pressure is too high.

Topanga: What will happen?

Dr Token: Well nothing if you take it easy, but you giving too much stress for the baby so you need to relax and don't stress out otherwise the baby won't be healthy when she's born.

Cory: I'll make sure she relaxes.

Dr Token: Ok good, I'll see you on 15th November, bye!

Topanga: Bye. They got into their mini and drove home.

Cory: How about you go to bed and I'll bring you lunch.

Topanga: Ok.

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: I'm craving a peanut butter and jelly wrap with lettuce.

Cory: Ok, I'll make that for you, go to bed and relax.

Topanga: Ok. Cory made her wrap and brought it in, he saw that Topanga was asleep in bed so he put her wrap on the side and got into bed with her and put his arm around her.

1 hour later

Topanga had woken up and saw Cory was laying next to her study for his last exam before he stops going to college.

Cory: Hey, I've got your wrap.

Topanga: Thanks. Cory passed her the wrap and she started eating it.

Cory: So Topanga, why have you been so stressed?

Topanga: I'm worried my parents won't forgive me and I'm also a bit worried about Lauren….

Cory: Look babe, you don't need to be worried about Lauren, we're never going to see her again and even if we do it won't tear us apart because I love you more than anything in the universe and she won't change that. And about your parents, they're missing out because their daughter's having a baby and they don't want to meet their granddaughter. You don't need to worry about it because everyone in my family is ok with it and we're creating a family so my family is your family. He kissed Topanga on her lips.

Topanga: Yeah but you're really close with your family and I'm not at all with mine.

Cory: Well it's their loss and my family is your family. Now you need to relax, I'm going to do everything for you.

Topanga: Thanks for making me feel better.

Cory: Anything for my beautiful wife! He kissed Topanga passionately. Just then the phone rang.

Cory: I'll get it and you can stay here.

Topanga: Ok, thanks! Cory went into the kitchen and answered the phone.

On the phone

Cory: Hello?

Rachel: Hi Cory, its Rachel!

Cory: Oh, hey Rachel!

Rachel: Jack and I were wondering whether you are free on 15th January?

Cory: Yeah we should be, why?

Rachel: That's when we're going to have our wedding!

Cory: Oh yeah, we'll be free!

Rachel: Awesome, so how's Topanga?

Cory: She's ok but today at the doctor's he said she had a high blood pressure.

Rachel: Oh no! Do you know what it's from?

Cory: Probably stress.

Rachel: Oh, do you know the due date?

Cory: 30th November.

Rachel: Have you got everything ready?

Cory: Yeah!

Rachel: That's good, it was great talking to you, I have to go now, bye!

Cory: Bye! He hung up and went back into their bedroom.

Topanga: Who was it?

Cory: Rachel, asking whether we are free on 15th January for their wedding.

Topanga: Cool!

Cory: Was the wrap nice?

Topanga: Yeah! I've been craving it since we came back from the doctors!

Cory: So is there anything else you're worried about?

Topanga: There's one more thing…

Cory: What is it?

Topanga: I'm worried that I won't be a good Mum.

Cory: You'll be amazing, Topanga because you're so caring!

Topanga: Neither of us has graduated, we'll have to get a baby sitter and I don't want to have a babysitter, I want to look after Riley ourselves.

Cory: Look, you don't have to worry about that because we are going to graduate soon, my professor said I can take the first few months off to help you and sort of what we're going to do and he said I can work a bit from home. If neither of us can be at home then we can ask Eric, Shawn, Angela, Jack, Rachel or my parents to help us.

Topanga: Yeah, but we can't rely on them.

Cory: We won't, once you get your schedule I'll tell my professor and I'll work around you so that we can both be with Riley.

Topanga: Ok, that makes me feel better.

Cory: good. He leaned across and gave her a long deep kiss.

Topanga: Who is going to be Riley's godparents?

Cory: I think Shawn and Angela.

Topanga: Me too!

Cory: Why don't you get some rest whilst I do some studying?

Topanga: When's your test?

Cory: It's tomorrow, but don't worry about it, they said I can do it online.

Topanga: Ok. Cory was studying whilst Topanga was asleep; Cory had his arm wrapped around her and he head on his chest. Then the phone rang.

On the phone

Cory: Hello?

Shawn: Hey Cory, I was wondering whether you and Topanga want to celebrate with Angela and me because I got the New York Times newspaper job!

Cory: Oh Shanwie, that's great! But I don't think we'll be able to come.

Shawn: Why not?

Cory: The doctor told her she has a high blood pressure and they want her to relax because stress caused it, so I think we should stay at home.

Shawn: Oh ok, I hope she feels better, bye!

Cory: Thanks, bye! He went back into their bedroom and saw that Topanga was still asleep so he got in with her and continued studying.

4 hours later

Topanga woke up and saw that Cory was studying for his test still.

Topanga: Are you still studying?

Cory: Yeah, I'm just testing myself.

Topanga: What's the time?

Cory: 5pm, you slept for nearly 5 hours.

Topanga: Really?

Cory: Yeah, probably because the baby's been keeping you up.

Topanga: Yeah, I can't wait to hold her!

Cory: Me too, I bet she'll look as beautiful as you!

Topanga: You're sweet! She leaned across and kissed him.

Cory: Shawn phoned; he got the New York Times newspaper job.

Topanga: That's great!

Cory: Yeah, he wanted to know if we could celebrate with him and Angela but I thought it would be better if we stayed at home so you can fully relax.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: No problem, what do you want for dinner?

Topanga: I'm really craving spaghetti with chocolate sauce.

Cory: Ok… I'll make you that.

Topanga: Thanks! Cory got out of bed and made spaghetti, then he put some in two bowls and then put chocolate sauce on Topanga's and tomato sauce and cheese on his. Then he went back to their bedroom.

Cory: Here.

Topanga: Thanks! She started eating it.

Cory: Is it nice?

Topanga: Yeah, do you want some?

Cory: No… I'm good thanks! Do you feel better?

Topanga: Yeah, I'm not tired anymore.

Cory: Good!

Topanga: Can we watch a movie?

Cory: Sure, what do you want to watch?

Topanga: Umm, man up!

Cory: A rom-com? He pulled a face.

Topanga: Please Cory; I really want to see it!

Cory: Ok fine.

Topanga: Thanks! She leaned over and gave Cory a long passionate kiss.

Cory: Now, I definitely want to watch it! They went into the living room and set up the movie.

Cory: Do you want some popcorn?

Topanga: Yes!

Cory: What flavour?

Topanga: Toffee popcorn!

Cory: Ok, do you want a drink?

Topanga: I'll have some water.

Cory: Ok, I'll get it! He went to the kitchen, made the popcorn, got Topanga and himself some water and went back to the living room.

Cory: Here.

Topanga: Thanks! They watched the movie snuggled up together. By the time the movie had ended they were asleep on the sofa wrapped up together.

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you liked that chapter it was gmwfan2017's idea. The next chapter is probably going to be their final appointment however this story is going really fast and I haven't done many chapters so if you think of an idea, I will be very grateful! This chapter wasn't very long, sorry I couldn't think what to say next. I hope you liked last chapter, with Lauren, I forgot to say! PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot when you review, thank you if you did last chapter, it means a lot! I loved girl meets rules on Friday night! Ava was so cute! Follow my instagram boy_and_girl_meets_world**


	10. Final appointment

2 months later- 15th November

Cory and Topanga were just waking up as the sun shone through their blinds.

Cory: Morning beautiful, how are you feeling?

Topanga: Like I can't wait to get Riley out.

Cory: I know Honey, just 15 more days and we'll be able to cradle our beautiful baby girl!

Topanga: The appointment's at 10am which is in 1 hour.

Cory: We better get up then. He got up and then helped Topanga get up.

Topanga: Can you get me my clothes?

Cory: Of course, what do you want to wear?

Topanga: I don't care!

Cory: How about this?

Topanga: Ok. They put on their clothes and went down stairs.

Cory: What do you want to eat?

Topanga: Yoghurt with strawberries.

Cory: I'll get it. He went and made the yoghurt and then gave it to her and made himself some cereal with blueberries.

Topanga: Thanks. UGH Cory, I can't do this!

Cory: Honey, you'll be fine and I'm going to help you through it.

Topanga: I know and I'm sorry I'm so moody.

Cory: Its fine, I know you're under a lot of pressure.

Topanga: Yeah, shall we go?

Cory: Yeah. They drove to the doctors and waited to be called.

Doctor Token: Topanga Matthews! They got up and Cory helped Topanga walk to the doctor's room.

Dr Token: Hello Mr and Mrs Matthews how are you?

Topanga: Fine.

Dr Token: Good, today we'll make sure everything's alright and see if it's the same due date.

Cory: Cool.

Dr Token: Can you roll up your shirt and I'll put the gel on.

Topanga: Ok. She rolled up her shirt and the doctor put the gel on and looked at the screen.

Dr Token: Your blood pressure has gone back to normal, so that's great, you and your baby are very healthy.

Topanga: Is the due date the same?

Dr Token: Yes, but she could come early or late because this is your first pregnancy.

Cory: Ok, thanks!

Dr Token: No problem, I'll see you when you go into labour, bye!

Topanga & Cory: Bye. They went back to their car.

Cory: Do you want to go out for lunch?

Topanga: Sure.

Cory: Where do you want to go?

Topanga: Can we go to the new deli restaurant?

Cory: Of course! They drove to the deli restaurant, parked their car and went in.

Waiter: Table for 2?

Cory: Yes.

Waiter: Is this table ok?

Cory: Yes.

Waiter: Can I get you any drinks?

Cory: I'll have sprite.

Topanga: I'll have water.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your drinks and you can order.

Cory: Thanks.

Waiter: Here are your drinks, have you chosen what food you want?

Cory: I'll have a turkey sandwich.

Topanga: I'll have a bagel cream cheese.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your food in 10 minutes.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: So babe, I think we should pack the bag for the hospital.

Topanga: Yeah.

Waiter: Here's your food.

Cory: Thanks.

Topanga: I hope Riley comes early or on time, I really don't want her to come late.

Cory: Me neither, I hate seeing you in pain. He leaned across and kissed her.

Waiter: Have you finished?

Cory: Yeah.

Waiter: Do you want a dessert?

Cory: Topy?

Topanga: No thanks.

Cory: Ok, can we have the bill?

Waiter: Of course, it's £10.99, would you like to pay by card or cash.

Cory: Card, here.

Waiter: Thanks.

Waiter: Here's your card and receipt.

Cory: Thanks, bye.

Waiter: Bye. They got into their car.

Cory: Do you want to go home?

Topanga: Can we get a milkshake, I'm really craving one?

Cory: Of course. They stopped at the milkshake place and went in.

Waiter: Hi what can I get you?

Cory: I'll have an Oreos cookies and cream milkshake.

Topanga: I'll have a jelly baby's milkshake with whipped cream.

Waiter: Ok, that'll be £8.47.

Cory: Here. Keep the change.

Waiter: Thanks have a nice day!

Cory: I thought you didn't like jelly babies.

Topanga: I don't but I'm craving them.

Cory: Oh. They drove back home and went in the living room.

Cory: So, shall we pack your hospital bag?

Topanga: Sure. Cory helped her up and they went to their bedroom and packed their bag.

Cory: You lie on the bed and I'll pack it.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yes, Topy.

Topanga: Ok, so I need some of my clothes.

Cory: Which ones?

Topanga: I'll have a dress, leggings and a top.

Cory: Is this ok?

Topanga: Yep, now I need some of Riley's clothes, so a onesie and a dress.

Cory: Ok, what else.

Topanga: I need my toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, and conditioner.

Cory: Ok, got them.

Topanga: I also need some tampons, but I'll get them.

Cory: No, I'll get them.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Of course, anything for my beautiful wife!

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: How many?

Topanga: 4.

Cory: Ok, do we need anything else?

Topanga: Diapers and a dummy.

Cory: Ok, I've got them.

Topanga: Ok, we've finished. Just then the phone went.

Cory: I'll get it.

On the phone

Cory: Hello?

Amy: Hi Cory!

Cory: Oh hey Mum!

Amy: How's Topanga?

Cory: Ok, a bit fed up.

Amy: That's how I was.

Cory: Yeah.

Amy: Have you found out the due date?

Cory: Yep, 30th November.

Amy: 15 more days!

Cory: Yeah! We're really hoping she's not late.

Amy: Do you want to come out to dinner with us?

Cory: Sure, are you in New York?

Amy: Oh, did I not tell you, we're here because Morgan won a trip to the Empire State Building.

Cory: Oh, awesome, where did she win it?

Amy: With school, it was a singing competition.

Cory: That's cool! Where are you staying?

Amy: We're staying in Hilton hotel.

Cory: Cool!

Amy: Shall we pick you up?

Cory: Yeah, what time?

Amy: How's 3pm and then we can talk before?

Cory: Yeah, that's great!

Amy: We'll see you then!

Cory: Ok, bye! He ended the call and went back into their bedroom.

Topanga: Who was that?

Cory: My Mum, we're going out to dinner with them tonight, is that alright?

Topanga: Yeah, that's fine, but I look really fat and I'll look really bad.

Cory: No you won't, you're gorgeous.

Topanga: Fine, when are they coming?

Cory: 3pm, so we can talk before we go out.

Topanga: Ok, so that's in 1 and a half hours.

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: What shall I wear?

Cory: You look nice now.

Topanga: No I don't, how about this? She held up leggings and a flowery top.

Cory: Yeah, that looks nice.

Topanga: You're just saying that because you're worried I'm going to get moody if you say otherwise.

Cory: No, I'm not; you look beautiful in anything you wear. Topanga leaned across and kissed him deeply.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: No problem. They both got changed and then sat in the living room snuggled up, suddenly Topanga jerked.

Cory: What's wrong?

Topanga: Riley kicked me.

Cory: Can I feel?

Topanga: Of course! She took Cory's hand and put it on her stomach where Riley was kicking.

Cory: That's cool!

Topanga: Not if you feel it all the time especially at night.

Cory: I'm sorry Honey. Then the doorbell rang and Cory opened it revealing Amy, Alan, Morgan and Josh.

Amy: Hey guys, Topanga you look great!

Topanga: Thanks! Everyone said their hellos and sat down in their living room.

Alan: How have you guys been?

Topanga: Good.

Alan: When's the baby due?

Topanga: 30th November.

Alan: Have you got everything ready?

Cory: Yep!

Amy: That's good! They talked for awhile until they decided to go to the restaurant.

Alan: Which one do you want to go to?

Cory: I don't mind.

Amy: What are you craving Topanga?

Topanga: Mexican.

Cory: I know where a Mexican restaurant is.

Amy: Let's go there then. They drove to the Mexican restaurant and went in.

Alan: Can we have a table for 6?

Waitress: Of course, right this way.

Alan: Thanks.

Waitress: Can I get you any drinks?

Alan: I'll have Pepsi.

Amy: I'll have lemonade and Josh will have fruit shoot.

Morgan: I'll have fanta.

Cory: I'll have Pepsi.

Topanga: I'll have sparkling water.

Waitress: I'll be back with your drinks.

Alan: Thanks.

Waitress: Here are your drinks, have you decided on your main meal?

Alan: Yeah, I'll have BBQ Texan chicken melt.

Amy: I'll have BBQ pulled pork wrap. Josh will have a burger and fries.

Morgan: I'll have BBQ chicken wrap.

Cory: I'll have a pulled pork taco.

Topanga: I'll have a chicken and chorizo taco.

Waitress: Ok, I'll be back with your food.

Cory: So Morgan, what song did you sing?

Morgan: Chandelier by Sia.

Topanga: I love that song!

Morgan: Same!

Cory: When do you go back to Philly?

Amy: In two days.

Cory: Cool.

Waitress: Here's your food.

Cory: Thanks.

Amy: What weird pregnancy cravings have you had?

Topanga: Cory had to make me spaghetti with chocolate sauce on a couple of months ago.

Amy: Really? My weirdest craving was probably ice cream with chilli sauce!

Topanga: Wow!

Waitress: Have you finished with your meals.

Alan: Yes.

Waitress: Would you like the desserts menu?

Alan: Yes please.

Waitress: I'll take your plates away and then take your orders.

Amy: Thank you.

Waitress: Have you decided?

Alan: I'll have lemon drizzle cake.

Amy: I'll have strawberry cheesecake. Josh will have raspberry jelly.

Morgan: I'll have chocolate brownie and ice cream.

Cory: I'll have apple crumble and custard.

Topanga: I'll have fruit salad and ice cream.

Waitress: Ok, I'll be back with your desserts.

Topanga: Thanks.

Waitress: Here are your desserts.

Cory: Thanks.

Alan: Have your parents spoken to you, Topanga?

Topanga: No.

Amy: I would have thought they would.

Topanga: Me too.

Waitress: Have you finished?

Alan: Yes, can we have the bill?

Waitress: Of course, its £92, do you want to pay by card or cash?

Alan: Card.

Cory: Do you want me to pay, Dad?

Alan: No, I'll pay.

Topanga: Thanks.

Alan: It's fine. They dropped Cory and Topanga off at their apartment and then went back to their hotel.

Topanga: I'm so tired.

Cory: You can go to bed and I'll get your water for bed.

Topanga: Are you sure?

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: Ok. She went to their room and got ready for bed, just as she was getting in Cory came up. He got dressed and got into bed with Topanga. Then she snuggled up to him and they went to sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm really glad I updated twice in one day! I hope you like it, I didn't know what to do after Topanga's appointment, so yeah! I'm not sure what to do next, so some ideas maybe?! Please Review, it means a lot!**


	11. Boy meets Riley

7th December- 5pm

Topanga was lying on the sofa trying to get comfortable, she was 1 week overdue and this was the worst she had ever felt.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: Yes, honey?!

Topanga: Get me something to eat!

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: Surprise me!

Cory: The last time I did that, I ended up sleeping on the sofa all night.

Topanga: UGH, I'll get it myself then! She began to get up.

Cory: No, its ok, I'll get you something to eat.

Topanga: Hurry up!

Cory: Ok. He went to their fridge and decided to give her some strawberries and raspberries. Then he went back to the living room and gave them to her.

Cory: Here, I brought you strawberries and raspberries, is that ok?

Topanga: I guess.

Cory: Do you want me to get you anything else?

Topanga: Yeah, tell your daughter to hurry up!

Cory: Babe, if I could, I would. He leaned down to give Topanga a kiss but she pushed him away.

Topanga: Don't touch me, that's what got me here in the first place.

Cory: Ok, fine. Just then the phone went and Cory went up and got it.

On the phone

Cory: Hello?

Alan: Hey Cory!

Cory: Oh, hi dad!

Alan: How's Topanga?

Cory: Moody.

Alan: Well that's how all pregnant women are when they're overdue I guess.

Cory: Yeah.

Topanga: Cory!

Cory: Yeah?

Topanga: Can you get me some food?

Cory: I just got you some.

Topanga: I know and I want some more!

Cory: What do you want?

Topanga: I don't care, as long as you get it soon!

Cory: Ok.

Alan: Wow!

Cory: Yeah I know!

Topanga: Hurry up!

Cory: I'm coming! Here you are.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: Yeah, ok.

Alan: Call me when Topanga goes into labour.

Cory: I will, hopefully soon!

Alan: Yeah, bye!

Cory: Bye!

Topanga: Who were you talking to?

Cory: Dad.

Topanga: Can you come; lie with me?

Cory: I thought you didn't want me to touch you?

Topanga: Well I do now!

Cory: Ok. He tried to lie next to Topanga but there wasn't enough room so he fell off so Topanga glared at him. He tried to lean down and kiss her but she pushed him away again.

Topanga: Go away!

Cory: Why?

Topanga: Because I want to be alone!

Cory: Ok, I'll be in the kitchen if you want me. The phone rang again.

On the phone

Cory: Hello.

Shawn: Hey Cory!

Cory: Hi Shawn.

Shawn: Are you alright?

Cory: Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired.

Shawn: Topanga?

Cory: Yep.

Shawn: Do you want to come out with Angela and me?

Cory: I can't leave her alone.

Shawn: How about we come to yours?

Cory: I'll ask Topanga. He walked over to the sofa.

Cory: Can Shawn and Angela come over?

Topanga: I guess.

Cory: Is that a yes? She didn't say anything so he bent down and tried to kiss her but she pushed him away.

Topanga: Fine.

Cory: Thanks, babe! He kissed her forehead.

Cory: She said yeah.

Shawn: Cool, what time shall we come?

Cory: Umm….Topanga, what time should they come?

Topanga: Geez do I have to do everything!

Cory: How's 6:00pm?

Shawn: Ok, we'll be there in 10.

Cory: Ok, bye.

Shawn: Bye.

Topanga: Can you help me sit up?!

Cory: Of course.

Topanga: When are they coming?

Cory: In 10 minutes. He put his arm around her and for the first time in days she didn't push it away.

Topanga: What are we having for dinner?

Cory: Whatever you want. He kissed her forehead.

Topanga: Pizza and salad. I don't know how much longer I can take this. She put her head on Cory's shoulder.

Cory: Honey, you'll be able to get through it and it will all be worth it in the end. He put his hand on her large stomach and kissed it.

Topanga: I love you.

Cory: I love you too. He kissed her on the lips until the doorbell rang.

Shawn: Hey guys!

Cory: Hi Shawn, hi Angela.

Angela: Hey! They sat down on the sofa and Cory sat down next to Topanga and put his arm around her.

Shawn: How are you, Topanga?

Topanga: Great! (Sarcasm)

Angela: What are we having for dinner?

Cory: We're getting pizza and salad.

Shawn: Cool.

Cory: What pizza do you want, I'll order it now?

Shawn: I'll have smoked chicken.

Angela: I'll have Hawaiian.

Topanga: I'll have the spiciest pizza.

Cory: Ok…

Topanga: Sometimes it makes you go into labour.

Cory: Right, I'm going to order it.

On the phone

Pizza hut: What would you like?

Cory: I'll have a Hawaiian pizza, a smoked chicken pizza, a pepperoni pizza and a spicy pizza.

Pizza hut: Ok, what's your address?

Cory: Greenwich Village, Manhattan borough, New York City, Brownstone Apartment, Number 26.

Pizza hut: Ok, we'll see you in 15 minutes, bye.

Cory: Bye.

Shawn: Have you guys decided on a name?

Topanga: Yep!

Angela: What is it?

Cory: We're not telling anyone until she's born.

Topanga: This hopefully will be soon.

Cory: Yeah. They carried on talking for a while.

Angela: Topanga, are you alright? She was clutching her stomach and face had gone red.

Topanga: I'm not going to need the pizza anymore.

Cory: What do you mean?

Topanga: I'm having contractions!

Cory: Are you sure it's not Braxton-hicks; you've been getting them a lot recen-

Topanga: MY WATER JUST BROKE!

Cory: Ok, Angela, could you take the hospital bag to the car and Shawn and I will help you get up. Shawn and Cory helped Topanga get up and they went to the car.

Topanga: Hurry up!

Cory: Could you guys call everyone and tell them to go to the hospital?

Shawn & Angela: Of course.

15 minutes later

They arrived at the hospital as Shawn and Angela finished calling everyone and went to reception.

Topanga: Cory, its hurting so bad!

Cory: I know Sweetie.

Cory: My wife's in labour.

Receptionist: Ok, what's her name?

Cory: Topanga Matthews.

Receptionist: Ok, go to room 5 and I'll send Dr Token in a minute.

Cory: Ok, thanks. Cory and Topanga to room 5 and Topanga lay on the hospital bed and Cory sat down on the chair next to her but Shawn and Angela sat in the waiting room as they weren't immediate family.

Dr Token: Hello Mr and Mrs Matthews, could you change into this gown Topanga?

Topanga: Sure. She changed into it and lay back down on the bed and Cory held her hand.

Dr Token: Ok, I'm going to see how many centimetres you're on.

Dr Token: You're on 2 centimetres so when you get to 5 I'll give you the epidural if you want.

Topanga: Ok.

Dr Token: I'll be back in and hour.

Cory: Ok.

In the waiting room

Everyone had arrived and was waiting.

Alan: When did you get here?

Shawn: 30 minutes ago, Topanga went into labour 20 minutes before.

Amy: I hope the labour's quick for her considering she's a week overdue.

Angela: Same.

In the hospital room

Topanga: Has it been an hour yet?

Cory: No, it's been 45 minutes.

Topanga: UGH, it hurts so badly!

Cory: I know Honey. He kissed her forehead.

Dr Token: How are you doing?

Topanga: When can I get the epidural?

Dr Token: I'll check how many centimetres you are.

Dr Token: You're 4.5cm; your daughter wants to come out quickly luckily for you! I'll come back in 30 minutes and hopefully you can get the epidural then.

Cory: Ok.

30 minutes later

Dr Token: Hopefully you can get the epidural now; I'll check how many centimetres you're on.

Dr Token: Sorry, you're still on 4.5; I'll come back in an hour.

Cory: Ok.

Topanga: Ugh!

Cory: Why don't you try going to sleep?

Topanga: I can't with all this pain!

Cory: Do you want me to get you anything?

Topanga: Yeah, take away the pain!

Cory: Babe, I would if I could. He kissed her.

Topanga: I know

Cory: Do you want me to get you any water?

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: I'll go to the water fountain and get you some, do you want any food?

Topanga: No thanks.

Cory: Ok, I'll be back in a minute. He kissed her forehead and then went out of the hospital room and saw everyone in the waiting room.

Amy: Id Topanga alright?

Cory: Yeah, I'm getting her some water.

Alan: How many centimetres is she?

Cory: 4.5cms.

Amy: She can almost get the epidural.

Cory: Yeah, the doctor told her the time before last she could get the epidural because she was 4.5cm and she'll probably be 5cm next time but when he came back she was still 4.5cm so she got pretty annoyed at him.

Amy: I would too.

Cory: I'm going to get the water.

Alan: Ok. Cory went and got the water and then brought it back to Topanga who was trying to go to sleep.

Cory: Here's the water.

Topanga: Thanks. She leaned across to kiss him and went to sleep.

3 hours later- 10pm

Topanga had been asleep for 3 hours now and she just woke up to a lot of pain.

Topanga: Ahh, Cory I'm in so much pain!

Cory: Do you want me to get the doctor?

Topanga: Yes! Cory went out of their room and found the doctor.

Cory: Topanga's getting a lot of pain.

Dr Token: Ok, I'll see how many centimetres she's on. They went back into the room and saw Topanga's face was very red.

Dr Token: Ok Mrs Matthews I'm going to check how many centimetres you're on.

Topanga: Can I get the epidural?

Dr Token: Yes, you can, you're 5cm.

Topanga: Is that all?

Dr Token: Yes, I'm sorry about that.

Cory: When do you think our baby will be born?

Dr Token: Probably in 7 or 8 hours.

Topanga: That long?

Dr Token: Yes, I'm sorry, I'll check on you every hour.

Cory: Ok, thanks.

Topanga: I'm going to try and go to sleep since most of the pain has gone.

Cory: Good idea Honey, I will as well. He took her hand and kissed it and then they both went to sleep.

7 ½ hours later

Topanga: Cory wake up! She slapped his arm.

Cory: What's the matter?

Topanga: I think I'm ready to start pushing!

Cory: Are yo-

Topanga: YES CORY GET THE DOCTOR!

Cory: Ok, Honey! He went and got the doctor.

Dr Token: I'll check how many centimetres you are to see if you can start pushing.

Cory: How many is she?

Dr Token: You are 10 centimetres so we can start pushing, I'll get the delivery team.

Cory: Ok, thanks!

Topanga: Cory, it hurts so badly!

Cory: I know Sweetie. He kissed her forehead.

Outside the waiting room

Everyone saw the doctor rush out of the room Topanga was in.

Alan: What's the update?

Dr Token: I'm going to get the delivery team. He rushed off and got the team of doctors and nurses and rushed back into Topanga's room. They all heard her screaming and shouting at Cory.

In Topanga's room

Dr Token: Ok, push in 3 2 1.

Topanga: AHH!

Cory: You're doing great, keep pushing. He held her hand and she squeezed it so hard he thought it was going to break.

Topanga: THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING WISE GUY!

Cory: Sorry Honey.

Dr Token: I can see the head, just a few more big pushes and you're done!

Cory: That's great Honey, you're doing amazing!

Topanga: AHHH! They heard a baby's cry.

Cory: You've done it and there's our beautiful baby girl.

Dr Token: Dad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?

Cory: Yep! He went up and cut it and then sat back down and held Topanga's hand.

Topanga: Honey, I know I'm been really moody lately and I wanted to say I'm so- She was cut off by Cory kissing her passionately.

Cory: I know you've been under a lot of stress with the baby, don't worry about it.

Dr Token: Here's your baby. He passed her to Cory.

Cory: Hi Riley, I'm your Daddy and I love you so much. Here's Mummy. He kissed her forehead and passed her to Topanga.

Topanga: Cor, she's precious!

Cory: She's beautiful, just like you! Topanga leaned across and kissed him.

Dr Token: Ok, your daughter was born at 6:00am, she's 7 pounds and 4 ounces and she's 21 inches. She is a very health baby.

Cory: Thanks.

Dr Token: Do you want me to bring your family in?

Topanga: Yes please! All of their family came in.

Amy: She's beautiful! Topanga passed Riley to Shawn.

Angela: What's she called?

Topanga: Riley Elizabeth Matthews!

Alan: That's an amazing name! Riley got passed around to everyone. Then they decided to leave Cory, Topanga and Riley alone so they could sleep. Cory put Riley back in her cot and they went to sleep. They both woke up at 11am to Riley's crying.

Cory: I'll get her. He went to Riley's cot and picked her up and tried to keep her quiet.

Cory: Mummy and Daddy are tired. She carried on screaming so he passed her to Topanga.

Topanga: Ssshhhh. Riley started to get quieter now that she is in her Mothers arms.

Dr Token: You're going to need to breast feed her.

Topanga: Ok. Doctor Token walked away and Topanga hooked Riley to her boob and she stopped crying. After she was done Topanga burped her and Cory put her back in her cot.

4 hours later

Cory and Topanga woke up later and Dr Token walked in.

Dr Token: Ok, you and your daughter are both very healthy so you can go this evening. Have you decided on a name for her?

Topanga: Yes!

Dr Token: Ok, can you fill out these forms and sign them?

Cory: Sure! They signed the forms and handed them back to the doctor.

Dr Token: Riley Elizabeth is a beautiful name!

Topanga: Thanks!

3 hours later

Topanga had a shower, washed her hair, got dressed, got Riley dressed and packed up her bag. Then she and Cory went to reception, signed out, made an appointment for Riley's 6 month check up and drove home. When they got home everyone was in their apartment waiting for them.

Alan: Hey guys!

Cory: Hey!

Amy: When we came in we saw a pizza on your doorstep.

Cory: Yeah, we ordered that 10 minutes before Topanga went into labour; he must have left it there.

Alan: We warmed it up, there's some over there for you.

Topanga: Thanks. They went and got some, Topanga put Riley on the table whilst they got some pizza but as soon as Topanga put her down she started crying, Cory picked her up which made her quiet. Once they got their pizza they sat down at the table. Cory held her whilst he ate so she wouldn't cry again.

Amy: When do you go back to work Topanga?

Topanga: In 3 months but I can work at home part time until 6 months and then I have to go back to full time.

Amy: That's good.

Topanga: Yeah.

Alan: When are you graduating?

Topanga: I was meant to graduate at the end of November but now I'm graduating in 4 months.

Alan: Cool.

Mr Feeny: When are you graduating Cory?

Cory: The end of May.

Mr Feeny: Good. They decided to go to bed early since Cory and Topanga would be up with Riley. They had moved Riley's cot into their room and Topanga had just fed her and put her down for her sleep. They both got dressed and went to bed.

11:00pm

Riley started crying so Cory picked her up and rocked her and eventually she went back to sleep.

2:00am

Riley was crying really loudly so Topanga went and got her, normally when either Cory or Topanga holds her she's quiet but she wasn't this time.

Cory: Maybe she needs a diaper change?

Topanga: Yeah, I'll do it. She went and changed her diaper and kissed her on her forehead and put her back in her cot and she went back to sleep.

4:00am

Riley started screaming again, this time Cory got up and tried to get her to be quiet.

Topanga: I'll feed her. Once she'd done that Riley went back to sleep.

6:00am

Riley wakes up again, this time Cory and Topanga decide to get up and get some breakfast. Cory picked up Riley and rocked her whilst Topanga got dressed and then they did the same thing vise versa. After they got Riley dressed, they put her in an onesie. Then they went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Cory chopped up some fruit and put it in a bowel for both of them whilst Topanga breast fed Riley. Then they ate their breakfast.

 **Authors Note**

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I'm really happy about that! I hope you like it, sorry it took me so long to update; I've been really busy with homework and exams. I got my ballet exam result, I got a C but I don't know the mark. I might retake it, I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, this isn't the end of the story there will be a few more chapters. Then I will move on to the next story, I don't know what to call it but it will probably be when Riley's 3, I've got a good idea that gmwfan2017 helped me with! I hope you like the moody Topanga at the beginning it was quite fun to write. I'll try and update soon next time, I'm having a sleepover tonight so I don't know!**


	12. Christmas Shopping

20th December- Riley's 12 days old

Cory and Topanga woke up many times each night because of Riley crying. Today they decided to go out and buy Christmas presents.

Cory: When do you want to go?

Topanga: After I've got Riley dressed.

Cory: Ok.

Topanga went and got Riley into a warm onesie since it was winter and it was snowing. Riley had a hat on and some socks. Then Topanga put her in her pram and put a blanket over her with her teddy next to her. Topanga went down stairs where Cory was waiting for her and they went to their mini.

Cory: So what do you want to get everyone?

Topanga: I don't mind babe.

Cory: Well, we could get my Dad a CD.

Topanga: What shall we get for your Mum?

Cory: Well, you're a girl.

Topanga: What about some soap from lush?

Cory: Ok, Honey, what shall we get Morgan?

Topanga: I don't know.

Cory: Well, what did you like at her age?

Topanga: I don't know, I was weird then…

Cory: Yeah you were. He smirked at her and she tapped his knee playfully.

Topanga: What about nail varnish?

Cory: Yeah, we could get Eric something with ducks on since he's so obsessed!

Topanga: What about a mug?

Cory: Yeah! Now Josh.

Topanga: I don't know what 3 year olds like, what's he into at the moment?

Cory: Trains, let's get him a toy Thomas the tank engine.

Topanga: Ok, what about Shawn, Angela, Rachel and Jack?

Cory: Let's decide when we get there.

Topanga: Ok. They parked the car and put Riley in the pram and went inside the shopping centre.

Cory: Where shall we go first?

Topanga: Let's go to lush.

Cory: Ok! He was pushing the pram with his arm around Topanga. They went to lush and chose out a pink heart shape soap.

Topanga: Where shall we go now?

Cory: Let's get the duck mug.

Topanga: Ok. They went there and got a yellow mug with the duck's beak sticking out and the eyes on the mug.

Cory: Let's go somewhere and get the nail varnish, where do you usually go?

Topanga: Boots.

Cory: Ok. They picked out a light purple, a light blue and a silver crack.

Topanga: Let's go to the toy shop and get Josh's present.

Cory: Ok, babe! They got there and picked out his present.

Topanga: We need to get Riley some presents too.

Cory: Yeah, what shall we get her?

Topanga: We could buy her some Christmas clothes.

Cory: But she will have grown out of them by next year.

Topanga: You're right, let's buy her a Christmas onesie now and buy her some toys and a hanging mobile.

Cory: Ok. He kissed Topanga and they paid for the presents.

Topanga: Can we get some lunch, I'm kinda hungry.

Cory: Sure. Just then Riley started crying so Topanga got her out of the pram and rocked her but she wouldn't be quiet.

Topanga: Honey, will you get the milk out of the bag?

Cory: Sure, here.

Topanga: Thanks! She gave Riley her bottle and she was finally quiet.

Cory: What do you want to eat?

Topanga: I'll have a sandwich.

Cory: Ok, let's go over there. They went over and Topanga and Riley sat down at a table whilst Cory got their food. After a while he came back with 2 sandwiches, a tea and a coffee.

Topanga: So after this, we'll get Shawn, Angela, Rachel and Jack's present.

Cory: Yeah, and then we'll get Dad a CD.

Topanga: Ok, I'm so glad everyone's coming to ours.

Cory: Yeah me too, we don't have to carry all of Riley's stuff around.

Topanga: Yeah, who will sleep where?

Cory: Honey, we'll figure it out when they come. He put his hand on top of hers and kissed her. They carried on kissing until Riley started crying again so Topanga picked her up and rocked her but she didn't get quiet.

Topanga: I'll change her.

Cory: Ok. Topanga changed Riley and then came back and put her in the pram.

Topanga: That's better!

Cory: Yeah! They finished eating and paid for their food.

Topanga: What should we get Shawn?

Cory: We get him an app store voucher for photography.

Topanga: Ok, let's go to the apple store.

Cory: Ok. They went to the apple store and got a £15 voucher.

Cory: What shall we get for Angela?

Topanga: We could get her a bracelet.

Cory: Ok, where should we go?

Topanga: Uh, over there. They got Angela a pink and blue beaded bracelet which said "best friend" on it.

Cory: We need a present for Jack and Rachel.

Topanga: We could get Rachel the same thing as Angela.

Cory: Ok. They went back and bought another one.

Topanga: Now we just need a present for Jack.

Cory: We could get him a fitness book because he likes exercise.

Topanga: Ok. They went and got the fitness book and the CD from WH smith.

They went back to their car and went home. By the time they got home it was 4:30pm. They sat down on their sofa and Topanga held Riley, just then the phone rang and Cory got up and answered it.

On the phone

Cory: Hello?

Alan: Hi Cory, we were ringing to tell you we're staying in the hotel for Christmas at night and we'll come and see you guys in the day, so Rachel, Angela, Shawn and Jack can stay at yours.

Cory: Thanks Dad!

Alan: How's Riley?

Cory: Great!

Alan: How many times is she waking you up?

Cory: 5 times normally.

Alan: Well that's babies for ya!

Cory: Yeah!

Alan: So Mr Feeny, Eric, Morgan, Josh, Mum and I will be staying in a hotel at night but we'll come to yours the rest of the time.

Cory: Cool, when are you coming?

Alan: We'll come Christmas Eve.

Cory: Ok, we'll see you guys then!

Alan: Yeah, bye!

Cory: Bye! Cory ended the call and sat down next to Topanga who was holding Riley.

Topanga: Who was that?

Cory: Dad.

Topanga: What did he say?

Cory: He said him, Mum, Morgan, Eric, Josh and Mr Feeny are staying in a hotel so Angela, Rachel, Shawn and Jack can stay here. But they will be will us in the day.

Topanga: Cool, do Shawn, Angela, Jack and Rachel know they can stay here?

Cory: No, I'll call them.

Topanga: How about we call one each.

Cory: Ok, I'll call Shawn and Angela.

Topanga: Ok. She leaned over and kissed him.

On the phone

Shawn: Hello?

Cory: Hi Shawnie!

Shawn: Hi Cory!

Cory: For Christmas you and Angela can stay at ours!

Shawn: Do you have enough space?

Cory: Yep!

Shawn: What day should we come?

Cory: Christmas Eve!

Shawn: Cool, we'll se you then!

Cory: Awesome bye!

Shawn: Bye!

On the phone

Rachel: Hello?

Topanga: Hi Rachel!

Rachel: Hi Topanga!

Topanga: I was calling to tell you that you and Jack can stay at ours!

Rachel: Are you sure that's ok?

Topanga: Yep!

Rachel: Thanks, when should we come?

Topanga: Christmas Eve!

Rachel: Awesome, we'll see you then!

Topanga: Bye!

Rachel: Bye!

Topanga: Did Shawn say yes?

Cory: Yep!

Topanga: Good, Rachel did as well!

Cory: That's good. They both sat down and for once it was quiet in their house but immediately.

Topanga: And Riley breaks the silence…..again. She breastfed Riley and she fell back to sleep.

Cory: Shall we just let Mum make Christmas lunch?

Topanga: Yeah.

Cory: I'll call her tomorrow, what do you want for dinner?

Topanga: Can we have sausage and mash?

Cory: Yes! He made sausage, mash and peas and they ate it. Then they went to bed as they knew they would be up with Riley at night.

 **Authors Note**

 **I know this chapter is terrible, sorry about that. This chapter is just a filler! I also know this chapter is really short, I'll try and make it longer next time and update sooner! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Christmas Eve

24th December

Cory and Topanga woke up every 2 hours last night. They were finally asleep but then Riley woke them up again so they decided to get up. They dressed Riley in a Christmas onesie and Topanga wore a dress.

Cory: You look beautiful babe!

Topanga: Thanks. Cory kissed her then they went downstairs and got breakfast.

Cory: What do you want? I'll get it.

Topanga: Can I have some cereal?

Cory: Sure. He got some cereal for himself and Topanga and then set it on the table. They ate their food whilst Topanga breast fed Riley.

Topanga: When's everyone coming?

Cory: This morning.

Topanga: Cool.

Cory: I can't wait to give you your Christmas present tomorrow!

Topanga: Me too!

1 hour later

The doorbell rang so Cory went and opened it which revealed Shawn and Angela.

Angela: Hey guys!

Cory and Topanga: Hi! Shawn and Angela came in and sat on the sofa.

Angela: Riley is so cute, can I hold her?

Topanga: Yeah! She passed Riley to Angela.

Angela: How often has she been waking up?

Cory: Last night it was every 2 hours.

Shawn: Wow!

Topanga: Yeah. Just then Riley started crying so Angela passed her back to Topanga.

Angela: When is everyone else coming?

Cory: This morning.

Shawn: Awesome! Just then the door bell rang so Cory got up and answered it.

Cory: Hey guys!

Jack: Hi! They sat down.

Rachel: Riley's adorable, can I hold her?

Topanga: Sure. She gave Rachel Riley.

Cory: Are you excited about your wedding?

Jack: Yeah!

Rachel: Can you come on 3rd January to try on the bridesmaids dresses?

Topanga and Angela: Yeah!

Topanga: What colour are they?

Rachel: Cyan blue!

Angela: Nice! Then the doorbell rang again revealing Amy, Alan, Eric, Morgan, Josh and Mr Feeny.

Amy: Hey guys!

Cory: Hi Mum! They said their hellos and sat down.

Amy: Can I hold my granddaughter?

Cory: Sure. Rachel passes Riley to Amy.

Amy: She is so cute!

Cory: Do you guys want to eat out or eat in?

Alan: Let's eat out.

Cory: Ok, where do you want to go?

Amy: How about that Chinese place down the road?

Cory: Ok!

They went to the Chinese restaurant and sat down. Topanga was on the end because of Riley's pram; next to her was Cory who was sitting next to Shawn who was sitting next to Angela who was sitting next to Rachel who was sitting next to Jack. On the other side Mr Feeny was sitting on the end next to Alan who was next to Amy who was next to Josh who was next to Eric who was next to Morgan.

Waiter: Can I get you any drinks?

Cory: Yes, I'll have a diet coke.

Topanga: I'll have a sprite.

Shawn: I'll have a diet coke.

Angela: I'll have a fanta.

Rachel: Same.

Jack: I'll have a diet Pepsi.

Mr Feeny: I'll have sparkling water.

Alan: I'll have a diet Pepsi.

Amy: I'll have a fanta and so will Josh.

Eric: I'll have apple soda.

Morgan: Same.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your drinks.

Cory: Thanks.

Waiter: Here are your drinks; can I get your food?

Cory: Yeah, I'll have sweet and sour pork with rice.

Topanga: I'll have chicken and noodles.

Shawn: I'll have pork chow mein.

Angela: I'll have beef with string beans.

Rachel: I'll have beef with broccoli.

Jack: I'll have chicken lo mein.

Mr Feeny: I'll have pork lo mein.

Alan: I'll have BBQ square ribs.

Amy: I'll have tofu with mixed vegetables and Josh will have mozerella sticks with fries.

Eric: I'll have fresh pork with mixed vegetables.

Morgan: I'll have sweet and sour chicken.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with your meals in a bit.

Alan: Thanks.

Rachel: When are you going back to work Topanga?

Topanga: In March and then I'll graduate in April.

Waiter: Here's your food.

Jack: Thanks.

Eric: You know I have a new girlfriend.

Cory: That's great, what's her name?

Eric: Abigail.

Topanga: Where did you meet her?

Eric: She's my new co-worker at the orphanage.

Jack: Awesome, how long have you been together?

Eric: 6 weeks.

Waiter: Have you finished with your food?

Alan: Yes thanks.

Waiter: Would you like the desserts menu?

Eric: Yes!

Waiter: Ok, I'll clear your plates away and then come back and take your orders.

Amy: Thanks.

Waiter: Can I take your order?

Cory: Yes, we'll have fruit salad with two spoons.

Shawn: We'll have strawberry cheesecake with two sporks.

Jack: We'll have carrot cake with two sporks.

Mr Feeny: I'll have a coffee.

Alan: We'll have apple crumble with two sporks.

Eric: We'll have chocolate fudge sundae with two spoons.

Waiter: Ok, I'll be back with you desserts.

Eric: Thanks!

Amy: What time should we come in the morning?

Cory: Anytime.

Alan: How about we come in time for breakfast?

Cory: Ok, I'll give you a key.

Amy: Ok.

Waiter: Here are your desserts.

Eric: Thanks! Just as Topanga was about to start eating her and Cory's dessert Riley started crying so she picked Riley up and got her bottle out and fed her. Then they ate their desserts, paid the bill and decided to go to the park. Cory pushed the pram with his arm around Topanga and Eric and Morgan played with Josh.

3 hours later- 5pm

They all went back to Cory and Topanga's and sat on the sofa and talked.

6pm

They decided to have some sandwiches, veggies and crisps for dinner. They decided to watch the polar express whilst they were eating it and Topanga breast fed Riley. They decided to open one present each. Then they went to bed and went back to their hotel.

Cory and Topanga woke up many times in the night. At 4am they tried everything but Riley wouldn't go back to sleep.

Topanga: I'm going to go in the kitchen so Riley doesn't wake everyone up.

Cory: I'll come with you.

Topanga: Thanks.

Cory: No problem. They went into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Topanga Why won't she go to sleep Cory?

Topanga: I don't know Sweetie. He kissed Topanga and she passed Riley to Cory but she kept crying. Topanga held her hand and she finally stopped crying so they decided to go to sleep on the sofa. Cory was holding Riley and Topanga held her hand, Cory's free arm was wrapped around Topanga and she was snuggled into him. They were finally asleep. Maybe Riley just wanted to be cuddled with her mother and father together.

Christmas day- 8am

Amy, Alan, Mr Feeny, Eric, Morgan and Josh arrived and went in and saw Cory, Topanga and Riley asleep together on the sofa.

Amy: Awww, we've got to get a photo of this!

Alan: Yeah, I've bet they've been up all night. They took a picture on their phones. Just then Shawn, Jack, Angela and Rachel came down.

Shawn: Hey guys!

Amy: Look ay this! They went over and saw and they all took a photo. Just then Riley started crying so that woke up Cory and Topanga. They saw everyone looking at their phones and wondered what they were looking at.

Cory: What are you looking at?

Amy: You, Topanga and Riley were all asleep on the sofa and you were looking so cute together so we took a photo!

Cory: Let's see?! Amy showed them the photo.

Cory: Can you send it to me?

Amy: Sure. She sent it to Cory and he set it as his phone background.

Alan: Merry Christmas everyone!

Everyone: Merry Christmas! They got changed and Riley wore a Christmas reindeer onesie.

Cory: Riley looks so cute!

Topanga: Yeah! She kissed Riley's cheek and fed her and then they went downstairs.

Everyone decided not to have breakfast so they would have more room for Christmas lunch. Amy started making it while everyone else talked. She made roast turkey, pigs in blankets, roast potatoes, carrots, peas, parsnip, sprouts and gravy. Then she got the Christmas pudding out of the packet and put it on a plate ready to be served.

Amy: Lunch! Everyone sat around the table and put food on their plate.

Shawn: This tastes so good, thanks!

Amy: No problem! Once they ate their meal Amy lit it with brandy and then put it on the table and cut everyone a slice. Once they had finished they decided to open presents. Cory got a watch from Topanga, some chocolate and baseball tickets. Topanga got a necklace with a heart on it and engraved in the heart was her and Cory's name, some chocolate and a voucher for a day at the spa. Riley got some new clothes, toys, blankets and bibs.

5pm

Everyone decided to watch the Muppet Christmas carol whilst having some food to snack on in the movie although they were very full from lunch. At 9pm they went to bed and back to their hotels. Topanga was snuggled up to Cory with his arm around her.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm SO sorry for not updating in almost two weeks. I only thought of the Cory, Topanga and Riley moment in my head so I had to think of what to put before and after. Also I've been really busy with school, we've got two more weeks and then hopefully I'll update more! In one of my stories in this series there will be a massive corpanga fight but they will make up even though it sounds as though they won't. They DEFINATLY will because I am a huge Corpanga shipper! I hope you like that chapter, I know it wasn't very good. Next chapter will probably be Rachel and Jack's wedding. I'll try and update sooner next time.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not getting that many and soon my story will come to an end and I will start the next one.**


	14. Jachel wedding!

14th January

Today was the day before Rachel and Jack's wedding. Rachel, Topanga and Angela were having a day at the spa and then watching movies and sleeping over at Topanga's house. Jack, Eric, Shawn and Cory were playing laser tag all day and then sleeping over at Shawn's.

Cory and Topanga woke up once again to the cries of their 5 week old baby daughter and got changed and had breakfast. Cory drove to Shawn's and Topanga waited for everyone to come. Just then the doorbell rang for Amy and Alan to take care of her today, tonight and tomorrow and then Cory and Topanga were going to pick her up after the wedding and stay a few days in Philadelphia with them.

Amy: Hi Topanga!

Topanga: Hi guys! Here's Riley. She passed Riley to Amy.

Amy: Thanks, we'll see you and Cory tomorrow evening then?

Topanga: Yeah, thanks so much for taking care of her!

Amy: Its fine, bye!

Topanga: Bye! Rachel and Angela arrived just as they were leaving.

Topanga: Hey guys!

Angela: Hi!

Rachel: Shall we go down to the spa?

Topanga: Yeah! They went down to the spa and had a massage, facial, manicure and pedicure. Whilst this was happening the boys were playing laser tag.

5 hours later- 4pm

The boys had finished their laser tag and had something to eat on the way back and were now going back to Shawn and Angela's apartment. The girls finished their day at the spa and bought something to eat and were now heading back to Cory and Topanga's apartment. They were going to watch 27 dresses, bridesmaids and go figure. Topanga micro waved the popcorn and made hot chocolates and they sat on the sofa and watched the movie.

3 hours later- 7pm

They were getting hungry so they ordered pizza and salad. Once they finished the movies and food they went to bed because tomorrow would be a long day.

The next day

The girls woke up and had breakfast.

Topanga: Are you excited?!

Rachel: Yeah!

Angela: I'll paint your toe nails.

Topanga: And I'll paint your finger nails.

Rachel: Thanks guys!

Topanga: No problem, what colour do you want them?

Rachel: Light blue.

Angela: Awesome! They painted their nails and then curled Rachel's hair, by the time they had done that it was ready to leave and they were all changing there and meeting Rachel's sister Samantha who was her maid of honour. They arrived at the wedding hall and they went to the room and helped Rachel into her wedding dress. It was a white wedding dress and it was twisted at the side. It made her look really thin in it. The bridesmaid and maid of honour dresses were cyan blue knee length one shoulder dresses.

Rachel's dad: Everyone's ready!

Rachel: Ok!

First Topanga and Cory walked down the aisle, then Angela and Shawn, then Samantha and Eric who were the maid of honour and best man. Then it was time for Rachel and her father to walk down the aisle. Once she had got to where Jack was her father kissed her hand and gave her to Jack.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Rachel and Jack. They have decided to say traditional vows. Jack repeat after me. I, Jack, take thee, Rachel, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

Jack: I, Jack, take thee, Rachel, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part,.

Priest: Now Rachel repeat after me. I, Rachel, take thee, Jack, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

Rachel: I, Rachel, take thee, Jack, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

Priest: Please present the rings. The ring boy came over and gave them their rings. Jack placed the ring on Rachel's finger and Rachel placed the ring on Jack's.

Priest: Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and adore from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

Jack: I do.

Priest: And do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and adore from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?

Rachel: I do.

Priest: Then by the power invested in me, by the common wealth of New York, I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride. Jack kisses Rachel deeply.

Priest: Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I present to you for the first time ever Mr and Mrs Jack Hunter! Everyone claps and cheers. Then they walk down the aisle and get in the limo which drives them to the reception. By the time they got there everyone else was already there.

DJ: Please welcome Mrs and Mrs Jack Hunter! They played a slow song and it was just them dancing. Then the next song everyone else joined in.

Topanga: The last time we danced like this was at our wedding.

Cory: We should go out more often.

Topanga: Yeah, we haven't been out since before Riley was born.

Cory: I've missed that. He leaned over and kissed Topanga. Rachel and Jack cut the cake together and then after a while they got in the limo and drove off to their honeymoon. They were going to Portugal.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hope you like it! I know it was quite bad so yeah. Please review! It's the summer hols now so hopefully I'll update more! This is probably the last chapter, but I'll try and have the next story out soon, it will be when Riley's 4. Can you read my watt pad story, my username is lovedisneyxox**


End file.
